Una vida en otras manos
by Sakuragaby
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu vida no es tuya? las voces se apoderan de tu ser y las dudas carcomen tu alma. La persona más importante para ti es ahora tu peor pesadilla. un fic de drama y psicológico. espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

"Sé muy bien llorar, reír. Sé muy bien lo que la vida es, sé muy bien lo que la vida no es. Sé muy bien, lo que la vida me quitó, pero sigo sin descubrir qué es lo que la vida me dio…"

 _Corre, corre desesperado, es un desierto._

 _Hyioga está congelado en la casa de Libra. Hyioga está agonizando en brazos de Isaac. Hyioga es muerto a manos de Minos de Griffo._

 _Shiryu está muerto en la casa de Capricornio. Shiryu es asesinado por Poseidón. Shiryu muere a manos de los tres jueces._

 _Seiya muere en el camino de las rosas malditas. Seiya muere al salvar a Saori del sustento principal. Seiya muere en la corte del Silencio. Seiya muere al ser atravesado por la espada de Hades._

 _Ikki muere en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Ikki muere a manos de Seiya. Ikki es muerto por Poseidón. Ikki es asesinado por Pandora. Ikki es asesinado por Hades._

 _Su maestro está muerto en la destrozada Isla de Andrómeda._

 _June está muerta en la entrada de la Casa de Virgo._

 _Saori es asesinada por Hades._

 _Los caballeros dorados mueren para dar paso a los caballeros de bronce._

 _Su madre mientras se pregunta qué será de sus hijos._

 _Finalmente… Sus amigos, sus hermanos, su diosa, Todo lo verdaderamente importante para él muere lentamente en una fría cama de hospital, mientras él, él está dormido en la suave cama de la mansión de los Kido._

Se despierta con la garganta seca, detesta esa sensación, le recuerda a la sed que se siente en el desierto.

Desesperado corre hacia la cocina, se detiene en seco y "él" reaparece en su mente.

-"¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué buscas? ¿huyes? ¿tienes miedo? ¿te asusto? ¿estás molesto? ¿quieres a tu hermano? ¿quieres a tu diosa? ¿quieres a tus amigos? ¿necesitas a tu madre? ¿quieres a tu maestro? ¿a tu padre? ¿a tu amiga? ¿quieres a la Elite dorada?"- preguntó.

Se lleva las manos a sus oídos. Niega desesperado por espantarlo. -¡Cállate!- grita en su interior, pues sabe que si grita en voz alta, despertará a los demás.

Se pierde, se pierde en la oscuridad. Se pierde, se pierde en la luz.

Siente como alguien lo sujeta y lo arrulla, lo abraza y le susurra "ya pasó"

Jabu sabe que su amigo no está bien. Sabe que algo lo atormenta.

Sale a ver si Shun está dormido. En su camino se lo encuentra.

"Eso" ha regresado. Lo arrulla, lo abraza y trata de tranquilizarlo.

No pasa nada, eso lo tranquiliza, luego lo aturde, por último lo asusta.

Shun se ha quedado inmóvil, no respira, no se mueve en absoluto.

-Tatsumi, ¡Ven!- grita desesperado mientras sacude a su amigo.

No sabe cómo reaccionar, está asustado y no puede evitar llorar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el mayordomo.

-No se mueve… para nada… no respira… no está aquí.- dice el rubio mientras acaricia el cabello lacio y verde.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Tatsumi corre a verificar las palabras del menor.

Estaba a punto de soltar un par de lágrimas cuando el más joven empieza a toser desesperado porque el aire entre en sus pulmones.

-Gracias al cielo.- dice Jabu mientras ayuda a su amigo a levantarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que me habló.-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-…-

-Está bien. Pero trata de descansar.-

-Sí. Gracias.-

-No sé por qué me agradeces pero… de nada.-

Cierra la puerta y se va.

El peliverde está solo y un impulso más grande que su voluntad lo hace saltar hacia las oscuras y solitarias calles.

Corre, corre buscando algo sin saber qué busca.

Corre buscando algo que no quiere ser encontrado.

Corre buscando algo que no debe ser encontrado.

Corre buscando algo que debe ser destruido.

Corre y se da cuenta de que ese algo es él.

Corre y se detiene en un charco, contempla su reflejo y el agua se vuelve negra.

-"¿Qué es lo que te asusta? ¿a dónde vas? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿quiere ser encontrado? ¿lo encontrarás? ¿lo cuidarás? ¿Qué harás cuando lo encuentres?"- vuelve a decir "él".

Vuelve a correr, vuelve a gritar, vuelve a perderse.

La luz o la oscuridad, no importa cuál sea, siempre lo absorbe, y lo lleva al inmenso abismo.

En medio de la carrera en contra del viento, el joven santo de Atenea se detiene y contempla el extraño paisaje que se le ha presentado.

-¿El Coliseo?- se pregunta.

-"¿Qué te sorprende?"-

-No me molestes.-

-"¿Qué te sorprende?"-

Seguía sin poder creerlo. Había estado corriendo por JAPÓN no por Grecia.

Es cierto, su mente divagaba por todas partes desde que regresaron del Hades, pero estaba enteramente seguro de que el Coliseo no estaba en Japón, había una imitación pero no el original.

Estaba en el centro del Coliseo, su asomó por las gradillas y solo logró ver oscuridad, estaba solo con el simple Coliseo… ok, no es tan simple. Pero eso no le quita lo extraño.

Volvió a correr.

El paisaje cambió. Estaba en Siberia.

Volvió a correr.

Estaba en los cinco picos de Rozan.

Corre de nuevo.

Está en el santuario.

Huye.

Está en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Corre.

Está en la isla de Andrómeda.

Vuelve a correr.

Está en Asgard

Corre desesperado.

Está en el inframundo.

Vuelve a correr, huye.

Está solo, el mundo a su alrededor se cae a pedazos.

-"Has estado corriendo, tres días sin para ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?"-

-No pienso morir porque tú lo digas.-

-"Muérete de una vez"-

-No quiero.-

-"ya no importa…"-

Cae, se desmaya y se pierde, pero esta vez se siente cálido.

Empieza a ver una luz, linda y acogedora…

-¿Seiya?-

Seiya está junto a su amigo. Está asustado, le asusta el perderlo, pero sabe que nadie permitirá que eso pase.

Un rayo de esperanza; Shun comienza a reaccionar y habla.

-¿Seiya?-

-Sí, aquí estoy.-

El peliverde se incorpora. Esboza una linda y sincera sonrisa que se convierte en una pequeña risa.

-¿De qué te ríes? A mi no me hace ninguna gracia.- dice el castaño medio molesto.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Estuviste desaparecido tres días, a penas te encontramos anoche y te encontramos más muerto que vivo!-

-Seiya… me estás asfixiando.-

-Te lo mereces. Me asustaste mucho.-

Todo quedo en silencio. Ese silencio asustó al Pegaso.

-Shun… ¿Shun?-

-"Seiya. Seiya. Amigo del precioso Andrómeda"-

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-

No hubo respuesta. Supuso que fue producto de su imaginación.

Aún tenía abrazado a Shun, se volvió hacia él y acarició su frente.

-De nuevo tienes fiebre.- le dijo, aunque su amigo no logró escucharle.

-Seiya…- llamó Tatsumi.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Manda a decir la señorita Saori que deberías descansar.-

-No quiero. Ya estoy bien y Shun nos necesita.-

-Jabú lo cuidará.-

-No. Quiero hacerlo yo.-

-Seiya. Hazme caso.- dijo la pelilila.

-Saori. Aunque sea raro, ya todos estamos bien.-

-Y quiero que siga así.-

-¡Shun necesita ayuda!-

-Se la daré.-

-¡Me refiero a ya! ¡no respira!- grito el Pegaso desesperado.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Paso lo mismo, el peliverde tosió y sonrió despreocupadamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayordomo.

-Sí.-

-¡SHUN!- Jabú entró alarmado.

-¡Hola Jabú!-

-Qué alivio, ya estás despierto.-

-¡Shun!- Hyioga entró seguido de Shiryu.

-Hola, chicos.-

-¡¿Después de haber estado medio muerto solo me dices hola?!- reclamó Shiryu al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello.

-¡¿y yo dónde quedo?!- reclamó el ruso.

-Ya, muchachos, denle aire.- dijo la diosa.

-Tengo sueño…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Shun volvió a quedarse dormido. Pero con un sueño tranquilo.

Ikki estaba sentado. Pensaba. Mientras más pensaba más se llenaba de odio.

Lloraba. Cada lágrima era una parte de su bondad. Se quedó seco.

Miraba el cielo que se teñía de rojo y naranja. El rojo de la sangre de "ese" le repugna.

Corre hacía donde sabe que está "ese".

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _hoy traigo otro fic!_

 _Vengo con terror psicológico, amistad de la buena, drama, sorpresas y un Ikki muy malo._

 _Dejen comentarios para saber si les da curiosidad la historia!_


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿Quieres morir?

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

Esta vez, esta vez no se arrepentirá.

Corre y llega a la lujosa puerta…

-¡Hyioga! ¡Hyioga!-

-¡¿Qué quieres Saori?!-

-Ayúdame con esto, por favor.- dijo mientras arrastraba una pesada caja de madera.

-No.-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Dije que no me imagino cómo la trajiste has aquí y que ahorita te ayudo.-

La pelilila se fue contenta a la habitación del peliverde.

-Shun… ¡Shun te estoy hablando!-

-¡¿Ah?! Perdón ¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto con voz dulce.

-Por enésima vez en el día: Me siento bien.-

-Ven…- dijo arrastrándolo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Al médico.-

-Noo. Yo me quiero quedar en casa. Tengo frio y afuera hace más frio.-

Entraron a la habitación de Hyioga y Saori se puso a rebuscar en el armario.

Sacó un abrigo de esquimal de color caramelo y orilla blanca.

-¡Eso es de Hyioga!-

-No le molestará prestártelo.-

-¡Pero Saori!-

-Nada de nada. Ven, que vas a llegar tarde.-

-¿Por qué no llega el doctor a la casa?-

-Porque las calles están congeladas.-

-Entonces mejor me congelo yo.-

-No seas arisco.-

Saori terminó de abrocharle el abrigo y (prácticamente) lo arrastro todo el camino hacia el consultorio.

-"Qué buen mentiroso eres.- dijo él.-Ni parece que acabas de estar al borde de un colapso"-

- _No me molestes. Además, eso fue tu culpa.-_

-"No te engañes, sabes que estás perdido. Piérdete en la luz, en mi luz."-

-No parece tener nada malo.- informó Saori a los caballeros.

-¡¿Cómo que nada malo?!- reclamó Hyioga.

-No tiene nada. Por lo menos eso dijo el médico.-

-¡¿Te das cuenta de qué ha estado prácticamente muerto dos veces?!-

-Eso me preocupa…-

-¡¿Y aún sí dicen que no tiene nada?!-

-Hyioga, cálmate.- intentó tranquilizarlo Shiryu.

-Hyioga, no te niego que es extraño y tienes todo el derecho de preocuparte y de estar molesto, pero no grites que Shun está dormido y lo vas a despertar.- le dijo Seiya.

-Por ahí hubieran empezado.-

-Tranquilos, mañana veremos a otro médico.- dijo la pelilila.

-Espera hasta pasado mañana.- dijo Shiryu.

-¿Por?-

-Lo vas a agobiar con tanto médico y tanta persona.-

-Creo que tienes razón.-

-La tengo.-

-Qué modesto.-

-"Nadie puede ayudarte y bien lo sabes"- dio él.

-Cállate.-

-"Eres mi prisionero, mío y de nadie más."-

-Eso solía decirlo Hades.-

-"Pero tú eres mío"-

-No me molestes.-

-"Lo único que eres me pertenece"-

-Te la has pasado diciendo eso ¡Ya cállate!-

-"Sin mí no eres nada, si yo quiero te mato ahora mismo."-

-¡Hazlo! Por mí no hay problema.-

-"Como quieras"-

El peliverde sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió como si lo recorriera un hielo por la espalda.

Cayó al suelo y lloraba del dolor que él le seguía provocando.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala.

Hyioga estaba molesto y Seiya también.

-No está bien y lo sé.-

-Jabú, ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que le pasó?-

-Seiya… es básicamente lo mismo. Solo que la primera vez, parecía que algo lo atormentara.-

-Pero ¿Qué es?- preguntó Hyioga furioso.

-No tengo idea.-

-¡Shiryu! No te quedes callado.-

-Seiya, no grites.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?-

-No me malentiendas, Hyioga. No estoy calmado, pero si Shun los ve así se sentirá culpable.-

Un ruido llamó la atención de los caballeros y Hyioga subió a ver.

Su mal presentimiento se estaba haciendo realidad.

Corrió y colocó la cabeza de Shun en su regazo.

El ruido que habían escuchado era el del vaso que se quebró cuando el peliverde intentó apoyarse en la mesa de noche.

-H-Hyioga…- tartamudeaba Shun.

-Ya, ya, todo está bien…- decía el ruso, reprimiendo lágrimas.

-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Llamen a un médico!-

Seiya corrió e intentó llamar a un hospital.

-¡No hay señal!- gritó desde la cocina.

-Maldita sea…- siseó Hyioga mientras trataba de mantener a Shun consciente.

-"Muerte… dijiste que no había problema"-

-H-Hyioga…-

-Calma, Shun… ¡Shun no te vayas!- gritó al momento que dejo de sentir que la mano de Shun se aferraba a la suya.

El ruso salió corriendo con Shun en brazos. Llegó al hospital y solo quedó esperar a que alguien le diera respuestas.

Al llegar Shiryu, Jabú y Seiya al hospital, compartieron su preocupación.

-¿Shun está…?-

-No, Jabú. Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo.-

-Hyioga, lo más probable es…-

-¡Cállate, Seiya! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar tal cosa?! ¡¿Crees que Shun se rendirá así de fácil?! ¡¿Crees que nos dejaría así como así?!-

-Claro que no Hyioga, pero… siempre hay cosas que nos…-

-¡¿Cosas que nos superan?! ¡Shun… Shun…- su voz pasó de ser un grito a ser un susurro.

-Todo estará bien, Hyioga, perdóname.- se disculpó el castaño.

-Quiero que se quede conmigo.-

-Lo hará.-

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!-

-No sabemos.-

-Quiero ayudarlo.-

El médico salió con una cara de pocos amigos.

La expresión del médico no ayudó mucho a tranquilizar a Hyioga. El ruso sabía muy bien que su amigo estaba mal; tenía miedo de perderlo.

El castaño estaba consciente del peligro de haber trasladado a Shun corriendo en su estado. Había escuchado alguna vez en el hospital que cuando una persona tiene un ataque y no se sabe qué le ocurre lo mejor es no moverlo, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de informarle eso a Hyioga.

Shiryu estaba tratando de atar cabos sueltos, sin embargo, no obtuvo resultado. No entendía nada, quería ayudar a su amigo, quería salvarlo, pero no podía hacer nada…no sabía ni podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Jabú no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había sido cercano a Shun, es más, había llegado a despreciarlo, envidiarlo y odiado. Pero, cuando Shun le demostró que él no le tenía rencor por nada, el rubio entendió que podía llegar a ser un buen amigo del peliverde, ahora, su amigo estaba… bueno, al borde de la muerte.

Saori había salido con Tatsumi y los demás caballeros de bronce no estaban. Los cuatro más cercanos al caballero de Andrómeda esperaban la respuesta del médico.

-Está vivo.- dijo con frialdad.

Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si sigue así no lo estará por mucho más.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Seiya, temeroso de la respuesta.

-Ha estado aguantando mucho: Crisis nerviosas, diferentes tipos de ataques a su organismo.-

-¿Cómo se puede tratar eso?- preguntó Hyioga.

-Traten de no dejarlo solo. No se alejen mucho, pero no lo agobien.-

-¿Qué tipo de ataques?- preguntó Jabú.

-Este último fue un ataque al corazón, pero uno muy extraño.-

-¿Extraño?-

-No sabría explicarlo, estaba muerto, llegó muerto y debería estar muerto.-

-Eso no ayuda demasiado.-

-Ya se ha escuchado de casos parecidos, pero nunca había visto uno. El caso es que (teóricamente) está bien.-

El peliazul estaba esperando el mejor momento para llegar y cumplir con la tarea que se había propuesto.

Recordaba vívidamente aquellas buenas horas sin él. En las que no tenía que preocuparse.

Ahora, podía pasar esa responsabilidad a otras personas, y, aún sin faltar a la promesa de no lastimarlo.


	3. parte 3 A él no le gustan los fantasmas

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

-¿A quién esperas?- preguntó una mujer de largos cabellos castaños.

-A nadie.- dijo el peliazul.

-Claro… si te ven así frente a esta casa cualquiera piensa…-

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el joven de mirada seria se había marchado.

-¿Quieres ayudarme o no?- preguntó a su invisible acompañante.

-"claro que sí, pero debes tener paciencia."-

-Paciencia es lo que me ha sobrado todos estos años.-

-"Yo lo discutiría"-

-Mientras más rápido me libre de él estoy contento.-

-"¿Contento? ¿Seguro?"-

-Sí. Además, no es como que tu influyas en mi ¿o sí?-

-"Para nada, tu pensamiento está libre de mí, solamente escuchas mi voz, nada más"-

-Pero no se pudo hoy, será mañana.-

-Hola, dormilón.- saludó Jabu.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el hospital.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ayer casi te nos fuiste. Nos preocupaste mucho.-

-"¿Lo ves? Solo eres una vil carga."-

-¿Carga?-

Aún estaba confundido y no se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta hasta que Jabu se lo hizo notar.

-¿"Carga"? claro que no, tonto.-

-Quiero irme ya.-

-Aún no podemos, aún estás débil.-

-No me gusta este lugar.-

No era mentira, la habitación era blanca casi en su totalidad, a excepción de las luces de colores que parpadeaban y el gris metálico de las máquinas. Ese blanco no le agradaba, no después de ver esa nada color blanco que empezaba a atraerlo hacia la muerte y la desesperación.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Te pone nervioso?-

-No, me da miedo.-

Jabu era el único que sabía sobre la voz que lo atormentaba, por eso, sus miedos más profundos los conocía la persona menos esperada.

-¿Por qué?-

-La muerte es blanca, no negra.-

-Si lo dices así este lugar da escalofríos.-

-Vámonos.-

-No, Shun. No podemos, aunque quiera.-

-Me quiero ir.-

-Shun… -

-¡Shun! ¡Mira lo que te traje!- habló un recién aparecido Seiya.

-¿Qué?- preguntó disimulando lo mal que le ponía aquel lugar.

-¿Te gusta leer?-

-Sí ¿trajiste libros?-

-Sí, aunque parecen aburridos. No sé si te gustaran.-

-A ver.-

Sacó los libros de la bolsa y su rostro se llenó emoción (Enmascarando su temor)

-¡Maze Runner!-

-Ajá ¿eso si te gusta?-

-Sí, gracias.-

-Muy bien. Los demás llegan en un rato.-

-bien.-

Durante un rato, Shun se enfrascó leyendo el libro. Lo malo era que no disfrutaba mucho de la lectura.

-"¿No prefieres los clásicos?"-

 _-Si me interesa, idiota. Déjame en paz.-_

-"¿Solo mientes para no decepcionarlos o porque no te aceptarían?"-

 _-¿Serías tan amable de dejarme leer en paz?-_

-"Eres una carga, una vil carga molesta"-

 _-¡Suficiente! Lárgate de mi cabeza.-_

-"No te enojes ¿No has oído que la verdad duele?"-

Aprovechando que Shun estaba distraído con el libro, Jabu y Seiya salieron a hablar.

-Sabes cosas que nosotros no. Habla ahora Jabu.- dijo Seiya.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-

-Seiya tiene razón, no lo niegues.-

-Hyioga, Shiryu.-

-¿Qué le sucede a Shun?- preguntó el ruso.

-¿No escucharon al médico?-

-Me refiero a lo que TU sabes.-

-Sé lo mismo que ustedes saben.-

-Mientes.-

-No, Shiryu, no miento.-

Sí mentía, sabía que él atormentaba a Shun, pero Shun le había suplicado entre sollozos que no le dijera a nadie más. Pensaba cumplir su promesa, ayudaría a Shun en la medida de lo posible, porque tenía que admitir que no podía hacer mucho, pero por lo menos haría su intento.

Un ruido llamó la atención de los caballeros, un estruendo, un ruido sordo y vacío.

Los cuatro corrieron hasta la habitación del peliverde. Jabu corrió al lado de él y lo abrazó, no tenía idea de por qué, pero sentía que solo así podía calmarlo.

Shun temblaba y el libro estaba en el suelo, luego de unos minutos se calmó.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hyioga con delicadeza en su voz.

-Nada importante.-

-Puedes confiar en nosotros.-

-Lo sé.- dijo _–pero no quiero que lo sepan.-_ pensó.

-Entonces dinos.- dijo Shiryu.

-No pasó nada.-

Más tarde todo le fue informado a Saori, esta mostró preocupación en cuanto a la condición física de Shun, pero no ante este presentimiento de inseguridad de los caballeros.

-Lo más probable es que no pase nada. Pero debemos atenderle en cuanto a la salud.- había dicho la pelilila.

Habían pasado tres días y Shun Salió del hospital.

Desde que salió, Shun había permanecido algo nervioso, miraba la ventana a cada momento y veía nervioso el piano de Saori.

Pero, a pesar de todo, nadie, ni si quiera Jabu se atrevía a preguntar el por qué.

-¿Ya es tiempo?-

-"Sí, ya es tiempo"-

-Muy bien, seré libre.-

-"Recuerda que no debes lastimarlo"-

-Sí, ya lo sé.-

-"¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?"-

-Sí, muy seguro.-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-Porque desperdicié años de mi vida pensando en él, pensando en cómo debía cuidarlo. Pero él no podía cuidarse solo, a veces dudo que tengamos la misma sangre. He llegado a pensar en matarlo, y lo intenté, pero mis estúpidos sentimientos me impidieron hacerlo.-

-"¿Y ahora?"-

-Ahora ya no me importa, habrá otro inútil que lo cuide.-

Él estaba logrando su cometido: todos los rencores contenidos en el alma de Ikki de Fénix comenzaban a salir a flote y él los utilizaría para acabar con aquel que lo había desafiado.

Años atrás, cuando Zeus vagaba por la tierra buscando a alguien para contener su alma, eso pasó.

Había encontrado el cuerpo perfecto, fuerte y con personalidad decidida. Aun siendo un niño de 7 años, los augurios decían que sería grande entre los suyos: perfecto para ser el portador del alma de Zeus.

Iba a llegar e introducirse en su cuerpo cuando él se le quedó viendo.

-¿Puedes verme?-

-Deja a mi hermano. A mi hermano no le gustan los fantasmas.-

-No soy un fantasma.-

-Sí lo eres. Eres el fantasma de un dios.-

-¿Ves? Soy un dios, no un fantasma.-

-Los dioses también nacen y mueren. Zeus murió en la primera guerra contra los titanes y su fantasma regresó a gobernar el Olimpo.-

-¿Morir?-

-Sí, todos murieron, los dioses son fantasmas y a mi hermano no le gustan los fantasmas.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Sueños, me gusta dormir y Ella me lo dice en sueños.-

-Ella… ¿Quién es ella?-

-Ella, es Ella.-

-¿Su nombre?-

-Ella se llama Ella.

Zeus, hasta ahora, no sabe quién es ella.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _ok, ok, quizás es mucho sufrimiento para Shun… pero ni modo, mis ideas quieren salir y necesitan apoyo, así que por favor dejen sus opiniones y si tienen peticiones sobre algo que quieren se agregue a la trama… sus deseos son ordenes! Al igual son bienvenidas las críticas así que si hay algo que mejorar no tengan pena de mencionarlo!_

 _Gracias por leer!_


	4. Capítulo 4 Heridas en el alma

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

 _-Shun… ¿eres tú?-_

 _-¡Hermano! Qué alegría verte.-_

 _-Shun…¡ ¿Qué te ha pasado?!_

 _-¿Ah? Nada, hermano ¿Por qué preguntas?-_

 _-¡Estás pálido y tus ojos inyectados en sangre!-_

 _-¿Yo?-_

 _-Shun… dime por favor.-_

_Shun_

Despertó agitado y con el corazón alterado. El sueño le había dejado dudoso de una cosa: ¿Tenía algún significado?

Para como estaban las cosas la respuesta era un gran y estruendoso NO. Las últimas dos semanas había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que la batalla con Hades le había dejado una especie de "trauma emocional" y esa era la causa de la voz y de sus crisis nerviosas.

-¿Shun?- no se había dado cuenta de la joven pelilila que estaba sentada junto a su cama.

-S… Saori.- dijo nervioso. Sabía bien que si estaba ahí era porque durante la noche algo había pasado.

-Shun…- suspiró de forma triste para luego erguirse y decirle en tono serio: - Te lo diré otra vez: No hay nadie en tu mente, tienes que calmarte.-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Hace ya dos días que no había tenido ningún tipo de crisis, por eso le extrañaba que ocurriera algo sin que él mismo se enterara.

-Shun, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?- dijo tomándole el rostro y con la mirada compasiva.

-¿Lo que significa qué?-

-Ayer sufriste una crisis. Empezaste a llorar, te tapaste los oídos y gritabas cosas sin sentido. Shun, ¡intentaste saltar del balcón!- Shun no entendía nada. Él no recordaba nada de eso, además, si eso hubiese pasado, él estaría cansado y no lo estaba.

-¿Yo?- preguntó sin comprender demasiado.

-Shun. Los médicos dicen que si las cosas siguen así tendremos que internarte.-

-No quiero. No me gusta cuando me encierran, no me gusta el hospital.-

-Saori… déjame hablar con él, a solas.- dijo Hyioga, quien recién aparecía.

-Hyioga… está bien.- se resignó la pelilila.

El rubio se sentó en una esquina de la cama y miro a Shun un momento, esperando a que Saori saliera de la habitación completamente.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Yo hice todo eso?-

-Sí, pero…-

-¿Pero? Hyioga, dime qué pasó por favor.- dijo suplicante el peliverde.

El ruso sabía muy bien que algo le sucedía a su amigo, algo grave. No era un simple ataque de nervios, era algo más grande.

La mirada suplicante de Shun le provocó un nostálgico sentimiento de culpa: _hace ya algún tiempo él te miró así y tú lo ignoraste. No vuelvas a hacerle lo mismo._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Todo eso pasó. Pero yo sé que algo más debe haber causado semejante episodio. Dímelo, Shun; quiero ayudarte.- le dijo mientras esperaba la reacción de él.

Entonces, todo regresó a su mente. Ahora entendía por qué no quería recordarlo, ahora se arrepentía de hacerlo.

 _Era una noche fría, presagiando el invierno blanco con un cielo gris y lloroso de finas y largas gotas de lluvia que hacían brillar las negras hojas y el oscuro césped del jardín de la mansión Kido._

 _Para cualquiera_ _era un paisaje triste y hermoso a la vez. Para Shun no, era algo terrorífico e hiriente para su alma. Observaba como el viento mecía los árboles, una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro._

 _-"Eres el último de los último, ¿Qué esperas de ti mismo?"- había dicho él. Ya no debía sorprenderle, siempre trataba de hacer que sus peores ideas salieran a flote solo para amargarle la vida._

 _Los demás estaban dormidos, estaba solo en la oscuridad del fúnebre jardín. Nunca se había percatado del miedo que le tenía a la voz de ese hombre. Hasta ese día, nunca había imaginado el terror que quería hacerle vivir._

 _Una suave brisa le recorrió el cuerpo, un viento helado y lleno de maldad. Se dejó impregnar del aroma a rocío y empapar por la lluvia, sus lágrimas se confundían con las simples gotas. Cayó de rodillas y se quebró en llanto, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía triste, patético, débil, vulnerable._

 _-"¿Estás contento?, no lo creo, eres una carga vil y pesada. Tarde o temprano te quedarás solo, todos y cada uno de ellos se irán con el corazón lleno de odio hacia ti."-_

 _Por primera vez, sintió que esa cosa tenía razón._

 _-"¿Sabes? Tu madre nunca quiso morir. Tu hermano, ¿crees que ha estado contento de proteger a un niño indefenso y débil toda su vida?"-_

 _Su madre podía haber muerto, eso era innegable, pero… ¿podría haber vivido feliz junto con Ikki?_

 _Ikki podría haber sido enteramente feliz sin él, podría haber vivido solo para el mismo._

 _-"¿Ves que tengo razón? Incluso antes te lo habías planteado."-_

 _Lloraba desconsolado, sus pensamientos y sentimientos se mezclaban en su cerebro. Las imágenes de las batallas que habían librado creaban un remolino de sensaciones que le desgarraban el alma._

 _Cada porción de su ser podía haber muerto en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando algo que no recordaba se apoderó del escenario._

 _Hyioga estaba justo frente a él y su mirada estaba llena de lágrimas y sus manos tenían sangre. Era algo desgarrador, una incesante disculpa salía de los labios de su amigo mientras sacudía algo… Poco a poco la escena se aclaró. Hyioga estaba hecho pedazos por dentro, gritaba desesperado y se jalaba el cabello mientras lloraba. Lo que vio le sorprendió aún más; lo que Hyioga llamaba desesperadamente era a él. Estaba tratando de hacerle reaccionar. Se vio y parecía estar muerto. Había sangre en todos lados y señales de una masacre, no una pelea. "Shun, perdón… amigo, perdóname… ¡Shun!... ¡Maldito! ¡Devuélvemelo!... ¡Me hiciste matarlo! ¡Me hiciste matarlo!... Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo… yo lo mate… ¡Te maldigo… maldigo tu nombre y a todos los tuyos!" eso fue lo último que escuchó._

 _Ya no pudo más, Hyioga parecía estar al borde del colapso. Shun no resistía ver a su amigo sufrir._

 _Su desesperación recorrió todo su cuerpo y empezó a gritar y llorar más fuerte._

-Yo, yo… ¡Ahhhh!- gritó. La luz comenzaba a apoderarse de todo de nuevo.

-¡Shun! ¡Calma!... – Hyioga abrazó a Shun para calmarlo pero no parecía funcionar.

_Ikki_

Cada vez se acercaba más. Recorría las calles tan conocidas y se plantó frente a la gran Casa.

-Es hora de irnos, Hermano…- siseó con un tono casi maligno.

-"Eres malo ¿Sabes?" -

El peliazul hiso caso omiso del comentario.

Tocó el timbre y ella le abrió.

-¡¿Ikki?!- dijo sorprendida Saori.

-Apártate, vengo por mi hermano.-

Entró casi a la fuerza.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde sabía que él estaba.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y no importó que Hyioga estuviera ahí. Tomó a su hermano por la muñeca y lo sacó a fuerza de la habitación.

-¡Ikki!- llamó Hyioga molesto.

El mayor seguía arrastrando al peliverde hacia la salida. Nadie puedo detenerlo. Seiya y los demás no estaban despiertos; Hyioga intentó sin éxito y Saori también.

-¿Hermano?- Shun estaba asustado y empezaba a llorar. Ikki no sabía por qué, pero preguntó.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Me duele… ¡Ikki me lastimas!- dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Ikki lo soltó de mala gana y lo cargó hasta un coche extraño que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

-¡Ikki!- escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Hyioga.

No importa, ahora podrá ser libre y hacer con él lo que quiera.

-"Eres impresionantemente malvado con tu _hermanito_ "-

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _perdón por la confusión, pero al parecer FF no acepta los caracteres._

 _Bueno, ahora hemos encontrado algo en el pasado de Hyioga y Shun (No es algo bonito) que los ata en una historia dentro de la historia (estoy bien loca XD) Poco a poco intentaré dar más detalles que les den pistas de qué les pasa a los personajes._

 _Dejen sus opiniones y cualquier sugerencia!_

 _Gracias por leer. Att. Yume! (me agarra feo, jaja)_


	5. Capítulo 5 Mis maldiciones

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

 _Hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo… hubo un lindo país en el que vivía una linda familia. Vivían en un lindo castillo, con lindas y amables personas, pero, un día… ella tuvo que irse de ahí… lastimosamente solo encontró desgracias…_

 _Dos pequeños fueron concebidos, tan diferentes como la tierra y el fuego*´ . El mayor, inmutable ante cualquier situación desde niño, fijo en sus ideales y principios como el fuego. El menor, alegre y flexible a las personas y situaciones, mutable en estado como la tierra._

 _Antes del alumbramiento del menor, el padre dejo…_

 _Bueno, ya saben lo que ese desgraciado humano hizo y como acabó los dos pequeños de nuevo con él._

 _Para no alargar la historia…_

 _Ahora ambos se enfrentan al pasado, claro… cada uno a su manera._

 _Y, por supuesto, con toda mi influencia…_

 _¡Preparaos, Valientes Osados! ¡Las maldiciones de mis entrañas les serán lentamente reveladas!_

 _ **_Shun_**_

Mientras su hermano le cargaba, él repetía desesperado que le soltara. Por algún motivo, la mirada de Ikki le había causado terror e impotencia; como si el hombre parado frente a él pudiera inmovilizarlo con solo mirarlo.

Lo aventó dentro de un lujoso coche negro. Había un hombre de tercera edad ahí sentado; parecía se quien conducía el auto.

Ikki lo dejó en los asientos traseros sin demasiada delicadeza. Afortunadamente el auto era, como ya se dio, lujoso y los asientos eran celestialmente suaves. El peliazul se sentó en la parte delantera, en el asiento del copiloto.

A Shun le entraron ganas de llorar, algo le ponía nervioso y lo hacía temblar.

Abrazaba sus rodillas y mordía su dedo pulgar mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor al chofer y después pasar su mirada hacia su hermano que al cabo de una media hora de trayecto se quedó dormido, con una expresión dura aun cuando dormía.

-Es un placer, Joven Señor.- dijo el chofer, sorprendiendo a Shun.

El hombre tenía un cabello completamente cano, un poco largo y peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban ya medio cerrados a causa de la vejez y las arrugas junto a estos se hacían más notorias cuando sonreía. Tenía un fino bigote igualmente blanco que su cabello.

-¿Joven señor?- preguntó con voz quiebra, pues aún seguía temblando.

-Veo que el Señor Ikki no le ha dicho nada al respecto. Me excuso, no soy el indicado para hablarle de ello.-

-¿De qué?- pregunto mientras se aproximaba lo más cerca posible del anciano.

-Es un joven curioso, se puede ver que es hijo de Liselot.-

-¿Liselot? ¿Mi madre?- preguntó un poco triste al recordar que no conocía a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Desearía poder responder un "Si eso dice ella" o "yo también pienso lo mismo", pero como no sabía cómo era ella, no podía decir nada.

-Sí, era un bello nombre, pequeño juramento de Dios, eso significa.-

-Ahh. No sabía…-

-Está bien, de todas formas… Tu hermano debe hablarte de eso.-

-No sé aún su nombre.- dijo el peliverde un poco más tranquilo.

-Kalet.-

-Son nombres extraños. No son japoneses.-

-No. El tuyo tampoco lo es. Tu nombre es chino.- dijo el hombre a modo de avivar la conversación.

-¿Chino?-

-Sí. Significa suave.-

-Tampoco sabía.-

-Ya vamos llegando.-

-¿A dónde?-

-Al aeropuerto más alejado del país. Órdenes de su hermano.-

-¿Por qué? No me dijo que nos iríamos del país.-

-Ya le había mencionado que su hermano le hablaría de todo cuando él crea oportuno.-

-Pero no me ha dicho nada.- reclamó el peliverde.

-"Pronto descubrirás lo que te hemos preparado"- dijo él.

-¿Hemos?- preguntó en vos baja

-¿Dijo algo, Joven Señor?- llamó Kalet.

-No.-

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Ikki se despertó como por arte de magia.

-Hermano ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el último pasillo de abordaje.

-Quédate callado y camina. No te quedes atrás.- dijo tan frío como un desconocido.

-¿Ikki?-

-Dije que te quedaras callado.- regañó el mayor.

-Pero…-

-Jove Señor… haga caso de su hermano.- dijo Kalet.

-"Será pronto, te lo prometo"-

- _Cállate ya.-_ pensó.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Shun no se animaba a preguntar nada, pues su hermano se mostraba frío y distante. El peliverde no comprendía mucho de lo que pasaba; algo en su pecho le oprimía el corazón, este latía acelerado y de cuando en cuando le daba un vuelco que le hacía parar y respirar hondo.

-¿Joven Señor?- Kalet le dirigió a una banca.

-Avancen, Perderemos el vuelo.- dijo el peliazul.

-Nos esperaran Señor, espere a que el Joven Señor Shun se sienta mejor.- defendió el servidor.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen.- dijo Shun.

-"Eres buen mentiroso, estás al borde del colapso. Pronto sabrás de mis maldiciones…"-

Siguieron avanzando mientras el peliverde si esforzaba por ignorar la voz que le animaba a rendirse y seguía repitiendo la misma amenaza de las maldiciones.

El avión era aún más lujoso que el auto. Shun esperaba que su hermano se sentar junto a él y le explicara mejor las cosas, cosa que no hizo.

Kalet se sentó un momento junto al peliverde, siempre guardando su distancia.

-Intente entender a su hermano, para él también debe ser difícil.-

-No estoy molesto, solo confundido.-

-Trate de dormir un poco, el viaje es algo largo.-

-A penas son las diez de la mañana.-

-Llegaremos hasta mañana por la tarde. Es mejor descansar lo más posible.-

-Se me da mejor dormir poco.-

-Pero igualmente debe descansar cuanto pueda.-

-Tal vez.-

Al poco tiempo, Shun se quedó dormido. Lamentablemente no fue un sueño tranquilo.

 _Un lugar consumido por la guerra. Mercados negros cubrían cada sección de lo que parecía ser una ciudad de viejas tradiciones y costumbres._

 _Shun pensó que en un pasado, quizá no tan distante, debería haber sido un pintoresco paisaje rustico de aspecto otoñal y añejo de colores sepia y rojizo._

 _Incluso ahora, las cosas parecían, en cierta forma, de un bélico pero hermoso aspecto._

 _-Ahora te diriges ahí, te diriges a tu perdición. A tu pasado maldito.- dijo él._

Despertó sobresaltado y le pareció escuchar algo extraño a lo lejos.

Se acercó con cuidado y logró escuchar la conversación entre Kalet e Ikki.

-Señor, debería haberle explicado las cosas.-

-No tengo porque explicarle nada. Dije que lo dejaba a tu cuidado.-

-Señor, yo acepto esa responsabilidad, pero debe ser usted el que trate temas tan delicados.-

-Tú sabrás decirlo con tacto. Lo que intento en cortar cualquier responsabilidad que tenga con él.-

-Sí, Señor.-

 _ **_Ikki_**_

-"¿Ya estás contento?"-

-Lo estaré cuando no tenga nada que ver con él.-

-"No puedes quitar el hecho de que es y _siempre será_ tu hermano"-

-No me lo recuerdes.-

-"¿Puedo divertirme con tu hermano?"-

-¿Divertirte?-

-"Ya sabes…"-

-No, no sé.-

-"Buenos, estoy hablando de mis maldiciones… ¿puedo maldecirlo?"-

-Haz lo que quieras.-

-"Etto… gracias"-

-No pareces seguro… ¿por qué?-

-"Es que es extraño, que un hermano se desprenda tanto del otro"-

-Mejor quédate callado.-

-"Ajá"-

-¿Crees que él se deje dominar?-

-"¿No acabas de decir que me quede callado?"-

-Contesta.-

-"Qué amargado. Pero si se dejará. Es sumiso contigo"-

-Me alegro, no serán necesarios los sedantes.-

-"¿Sedantes? Eres muy malo"-

-Ahora si cállate.-

-"Hpm…"-

-Sería bueno si ellos también respondieran a mi llamado, pero aún no me responden… -

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _*La constelación de Leo es de fuego y es fijo e inmutables y la constelación de virgo pertenece al elemento tierra y es mutable._

 _Con lo del principio, es una clase de pista, pero me agarró feito con eso…_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Dejen opiniones por favor!_


	6. capítulo 6: Deudas

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _Hace algún tiempo… cuando el lugar era hermoso de aires cálidos y rústicos edificios. Con otoñales boques y pintorescos paisajes. Cuando el aire llevaba consigo el aroma a pan recién orneado y el sonido de los ruiseñores y canarios. Cuando el golpe de un pájaro carpintero era perfectamente oído._

 _En aquel bello momento, fue cuando ella se fue. Ahora, 17 años después de su partida…el Linaje vuelve, vuelve a ver la tierra de los eternos otoños._

 _ **_Shun_**_

Se despertó, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido de nuevo. Sintió el paño frío en su frente y escuchó el ligero zumbido de una máquina: hondo, alto, bajo, perfectamente sincronizado con su respiración.

Escuchaba muy a lo lejos una voz que llamaba su nombre repetidas veces con voz calma y llena de ternura compasiva. Trató inútilmente contestar, o por lo menos identificar a aquella persona. En su desesperación, la vista le abandonó por completo, poco a poco sus oídos y todo sentido dentro de él le abandonó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… no soñó absolutamente nada.

 _ **_Ikki_**_

Estaba nervioso. No tenía idea de qué debía hacer en esa situación. Nunca anticipó que Shun escuchará algo a cerca de su plan.

Lo único que permanecía sobre un fuerte pilar, era el hecho de que Shun no sabía absolutamente nada a cerca de él. Eso era bueno.

-Señor Ikki, el Joven Shun ha despertado.- informó Kalet.

Ikki tenía cierta desconfianza de aquel anciano. Es cierto, el hombre se ha ocupado de sus planes, por lo menos un fragmento de ello; pero no tiene la frialdad que esperaba de un sirviente, es demasiado bueno con Shun, y eso no es lo que Ikki necesita.

-Ya veo. Anoche no me dijiste bien que le pasó.-

-Bueno, al principio era un simple desmayo a causa de la fiebre que había adquirido quizá desde hace algún tiempo. Pero, después, mientras estaba dormido, tuvo un paro respiratorio y por eso le…-

-Sí, vi que lo conéctate a esa cosa que hace ruido.-

-Se llama respirador artificial. Aún no puede respirar solo y…-

-No vamos a parar en ningún lado. El avión va para Antillia y no vamos a retrasar nada.-

-Es posible que el Joven Shun no resista el viaje debido a la presión del viento sobre el avión. Piense en ello por favor.-

-Kalet, te dije que cuidaras de él pero eso no debe interferir con mis mandatos ¿entendido?-

-Sí, Señor Ikki.-

-Bien. Entonces vigila que siga con vida y ya.-

-Como usted guste, Señor Ikki.-

Ikki no pretendía darle importancia a la vida de Shun, simplemente necesitaba de su presencia e imagen para el pueblo; de lo contrario, las siete ciudades reclamarían la otra parte del Linaje de Liselot, para seguir la Dinastía Fester-Luzobec.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"-

-Solo necesito una respuesta de parte tuya.-

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué quiere ahora?"-

-Dime, ¿has sido tú el que le ha hecho eso a _Lazare_?-

-"¿Lazare? ¿Debo llamarte Hedeon?"-

-No. Solo responde.-

-"Pues no. Parece que tu hermano le debe mucho a muchos".-

-Ya veo. Lazare y Hedeon. Los nombres originales de Fester-Luzobec ¿Verdad?-

-"Así es. Son los hijos de Liselot Fester-Luzobec. Los únicos e irremplazables. Debe ser un gran peso"-

-No, simplemente el hecho de tener que mantenerlo cerca.-

-"Eres malo"-

-Cállate ya.-

Más tarde, Ikki estaba centrado en el rostro pálido y sudado de su hermano. Le miraba expectante, queriendo averiguar qué tenían que hacer ambos en el mismo mundo.

Últimamente, Ikki había estado culpando a Shun de muchas cosas. La muerte de su madre. Haber pasado en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Haber sufrido tanto en las batallas. Haber estado en el inframundo.

-H-her… hermano.- se escuchó la débil voz que llamaba desde la camilla.

-Shun. Debes mejorar antes de que aterricemos ¿Entiendes?-

-I… Ikki… ¿qué…- Emitió un quejido y el más joven se desmayó nuevamente.

-Creo que eso es un no.- dijo fríamente.

-Señor Ikki. Con su permiso.-

Kalet entró y colocó un nuevo paño húmedo en la frente de Shun. El peliverde se estremeció en el lecho y el anciano acarició su pecho en forma tranquilizante.

-Kalet, ¿de verdad crees que el viaje es mucho para él?-

-Lastimosamente sí, Señor Ikki.-

-En ese caso, apresuraré al piloto.-

-"De verdad que eres malo."-

 _ **_Hyioga_**_

Había estado toda la noche tratando de encontrar alguna pista del paradero de Shun. No encontró nada.

-"Deberías dejarlo. De todas formas solo le ha hecho daño".-

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- se asustó y retrocedió tirando una caja de la mesa de esquina de la biblioteca.

Shiryu fue junto con Seiya a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Hyioga! ¡¿estás bien?!-

-Sí , solo… no importa ¿Han encontrado algo ustedes?-

-Nada. Es poco lo que se puede investigar y menos lo que sabemos.- contestó Shiryu.

-Ikki siempre ha sido bueno con Shun. No puedo hacerme la idea de que se lo haya llevado a la fuerza como dices.- le dijo Seiya.

-No tengo idea de qué quería, pero estaba molesto, furioso, me atrevería a decir.-

-Hyioga.- llamó Jabu.

-¿Sí?-

-Miho dice que vio a Ikki bajando de un auto cerca del parque, por la mañana.-

-¿Auto? ¿Te dijo algo más?-

-Nada.-

-"Te daré una pista. Está en el hogar de su madre".-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Hyioga ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No la oyen?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Debo estar muy cansado.-

-Claro. Descansa un poco, Hyioga i sabemos algo te diremos.- ofreció el pelinegro.

-Sí, despreocúpate. Geki, Ichi , Ban y Nachi están buscando alrededor de la cuidad.- informó Jabu.

-Está bien.- aceptó el ruso.

El rubio se retiró a su habitación y se quedó dormido en poco tiempo.

 _Era una bella mañana, la luz tenue del sol alumbraba la nieve en Siberia._

 _El agradable aroma a unos "hot-cakes" recién hechos lo llevó hasta la cocina._

 _Su amigo esperaba sentado en la mesa con el plato la miel y el chocolate caliente._

" _Se ve muy rico" había dicho a su peliverde amigo. "Gracias, tuve tiempo. Eres muy perezoso" le había contestado._

 _Los días pasaron un tanto lentos, un tanto rápido._

 _Llevaban una semana en la casa del ruso después de la batalla del Santuario y entonces eso sucedió._

 _Hyioga se despertó en medio de la noche. Se dirigió a la habitación de Shun y le vio con mirada de odio._

 _El peliverde despertó al sentirse observado y le sonrió dormilonamente._

 _El rubio no respondió. Sacó el puñal dorado y brillante y atacó rozando el hombro derecho de Shun._

 _Shun dudaba en defenderse eso le hacía más fácil atacar. Cuando Shun ya había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre, empezó a debilitarse y perder el conocimiento._

 _Hyioga clavó el arma en el costado derecho de Shun, reventó uno de los vasos sanguíneos, haciendo que escupiera sangre continuamente._

 _Al peliverde le fallaban los sentidos. Su coordinación, su vista, sus piernas. Esto ya no tenía deseos de responderle. Pero él sabía que si dejaba de pelear por su vida, Hyioga terminaría por perderse a sí mismo._

 _El ruso hirió su garganta, luego enterró el puñal en su vientre. Cayó de rodillas, vomitando sangre, pue Hyioga, antes de sacar el hoja del arma, había retorcido y movido ésta, rasgando por dentro a Shun._

 _El más joven ya no podía levantarse. Hyioga se acercó a él y lleno de odio preguntó "¿De verdad mereces vivir? ¿En serio crees que podía apreciarte?" el peliverde le miro extrañado y suplicante. "Pues no. Me salvaste la vida, pero intentaste atarme a ti. Estabas tan necesitado de un amigo, alguien que te apreciara, que estuviste dispuesto a morir por eso._

 _No eres más que una sombra errante y necesitada que vaga por el mundo. Ya vimos que ni tu hermano soporta verte siempre cerca. Se va por eso, nadie soporta tanto tiempo con una sombra inexistente." Dijo._

 _Con su arma, se acercó a joven Andrómeda y rasgó su garganta verticalmente. Clavó el puñal en el pecho, en el corazón del que alguna vez fue su amigo._

 _Impactado, el peliverde miro por última vez a Hyioga. Jadeante y moribundo, el peliverde le dijo llorando a su mejor amigo: "Siento haber sido una carga. Adiós, mi querido am.." la muerte reclamó al santo de Andrómeda, llevándoselo frente a los ojos cristalizados y vacíos de un ruso de rubios cabellos._

Despertó y miró a su alrededor. No había nada. Sin embargo se sentía observado.

-Ese sueño de nuevo… estoy seguro de que todo ha pasado ¿Por qué hasta ahora?-

 _ **_Shun_**_

No tenía fuerzas suficientes para levantarse o si quiera hablar.

Temblaba debido a la fiebre que había aumentado durante la madrugada. Su pecho aún ardía cada vez que respiraba y se sentía un cubo de hielo.

-Joven Shun, descanse por favor.- le dijo Kalet.

-I… I…- No podía articular bien las palabras. Su voz temblaba y le costaba aún más trabajo respirar hablando.

-El Señor Ikki está… un tanto ocupado ahora. Pero usted debe descansar para que se mejore.- dijo pasando suavemente el hielo envuelto por su frente.

Cerró sus ojos y una punzada al corazón lo atacó. Su respiración de volvió aún más dificultosa y la desesperación lo invadió.

-¡Joven! ¡Resista por favor!- Kalet sobó su pecho pero esta vez el dolor no paró ni disminuyó.

-h… H…-

Atraído por el escándalo, Ikki entró.

Corrió hasta llegar junto a Shun.

Por un momento su mirada se confundió y luego dijo, asustado y nervioso.

-¡Hermano! ¡Resiste por favor!-

Esas palabras le devolvieron la alegría a Shun. Pero su vista comenzó a nublarse y su cabeza a ladearse.

-¡No! ¡Shun! ¡Quédate conmigo!-

Su vista lo abandonó. Seguía consciente, pero no veía nada.

-Shun… vamos, sigue aquí. No me dejes.-

Se desmayó pero su pulso se normalizó.

 _ **_Ikki_**_

-Está mejor. No fuera de peligro, pero mejor.- informó Kalet.

-…- Ikki se quedó mirando a su hermano que yacía en una camilla improvisada con dos asientos de avión. Su rostro más pálido de lo normal y sus labios agrietados y secos por la fiebre.

-La fiebre es peligrosa. Y temo que siga subiendo. Ya ha llegado a los 39.3°. es preocupante.-

El peliazul se fue.

Se recostó y trató de recordar el momento exacto de haber subido a ese avión o si quiera cuando vio a su hermano.

No logró nada.

 _ **_El Muro de los Lamentos_**_

-Así que ciertos dioses han estado interfiriendo con nuestros planes.-

-Sí. Que coraje.-

-De todas maneras. Mañana será otro día.-

-Ya déjense de filosofía. Matemos ya.-

-Aún no. La tortura es mejor.-

-Pero la muerte es el castigo eterno.-

-Por el momento solo acaten órdenes. Todos.-

-Sí.-

-Estos maldecidos deben a alguien en particular.-

-Menos el más pequeño. Él nos debe a todos, y mucho.-

-Pero, es él. Claro recuerden… Dime a quién desafiaste y te diré a quién debes.-

-Y cómo será tu castigo.-

-Y tu muerte.-

-Sí, y tu muerte.-

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Bueno, me inspiré._

 _Si les gusta el cap. Comenten! Si no les gusta el cap… ¡Comenten!_

 _Sus sugerencias son buenas y así puedo complacerlos. Si quieren algo en la trama o si sienten que le falta algo, no duden en decirlo._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	7. Capítulo 7: Castigos

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _La cuidad de los eternos otoños. La cuidad bajo el mando de una linda y generosa familia._

 _Cuando la reina murió, el padre se deprimió. Aprovechando esta debilidad en el reino, los piratas del mar muerto atacaron la bella ciudad. La guerra obligó al rey a envira lejos a su hija._

 _La joven se fue y encontró nueva vida en Japón…Desgracia._

 _Los dos portadores del linaje Fester-Luzobec, regresan ahora al hogar consumido por la guerra._

 _ **_Shun_**_

Su respiración era más ligera y se sentía más…vivo.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Kalet.

-¿Cómo se siente, Joven Shun?-

-Mejor.- logró decir.

-Me alegro. Ya llegamos.-

-¿A dónde?-

-Antilla.-

-¿Antilla?-

-Sí.-

-Nunca había escuchado sobre ese lugar.- dijo ya sentado en una de los dos asientos en los que había estado recostado.

-Es un lugar casi olvidado. Fue el hogar de su madre.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, Liselot amaba mucho este lugar.-

-Entonces yo haré lo mismo con la tierra de mi madre.-

-El pueblo se lo agradeceré.-

-Ya debemos bajar.-

-Ikki…-

-Apresúrense.-

-Sí, Señor Ikki.-

Bajaron del avión.

El aeropuerto no se veía tan mal. Pero, cuando salieron, Shun casi se echa a llorar.

Había personas heridas errando por las calles. Vagabundos que mendigaban un poco de agua. Señales de varias masacres en un solo lugar. Un mercado negro que se extendía hasta el lejano horizonte.

-¿Qué ha pasado en este lugar?- dijo el peliverde.

-Ha sido consumido por la guerra. El pueblo ansia paz.- respondió Kalet.

-Shun…Más tarde hablaremos de algo muy importante.-

Ikki tomó su muñeca con fuerza, casi cortando su circulación sanguínea.

-Ikki…Duele.- dijo quejándose del agarre.

-No te alejes o te vas a perder.-

-¡Duele!-

-Señor Ikki…-

-¡Haces lo que te digo y punto! ¡No te quejes!-

-¡Ikki!-

-¡Ya cállate!-

-¡Me duele! ¡Suéltame!-

-¡No te quejes!-

-¡Que me sueltes!-

Shun se zafó del fuerte agarre a la fuerza y salió corriendo sin dirección alguna.

-¡Shun!- llamó Ikki molestó. Lastimosamente, el peliverde ya estaba demasiado lejos y asustado como para responderle o si quiera voltear a verlo.

Corrió hasta estar seguro de que había perdido a Ikki. Esta vez, la mirada de su hermano lo había asustado y llenado de un extraño terror.

Jadeo y se apoyó en sus rodillas.

Siguió caminando y debido al mareo que comenzaba a afectarle, se cayó varias veces, llenándose de lodo y rasgándose la ropa.

Una mujer con ropa sencilla y mirada dulce le ofreció la mano en una de sus caídas.

-Gracias.- dijo un tanto apenado.

-Ten, muchacho.- le dio un par de monedas plateadas.

-¡No hace falta!- intentó devolverlas, pero la mujer le sonrió y se fue.

-Supongo que parezco un vagabundo.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Más tarde agradeció las monedas.

Estaba tan sediento que terminó por comprarle a un hombre de sospechosa imagen.

-Con suerte no estará envenenada.- dijo antes de tomarse el agua.

Siguió caminando tratando de encontrar un lugar para descansar.

Las personas parecían desconfiar incluso de su sombra, cada vez que se acercaba a alguien, salían corriendo y las personas alrededor se alejaban lentamente.

-Ahhh.- suspiró.-A este paso moriré de hambre.- dijo al sentir que su estómago le pedía a grito comida.

Se apoyó en una barra eléctrica. El mareo regresó y esta vez iba peor.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó.

Sus sentidos lo abandonaron y se desmayó.

 _ **_Ikki_**_

Shun le causaba demasiados problemas. Salir escapando e irse a quién sabe dónde era propio del cobarde de su hermano.

-¿Quiere que lo busque?-

-Por supuesto, Kalet.-

-Como usted diga.-

Kalet se fue.

-"¿Crees que algún enemigo lo encuentre?"-

-No le harán mucho caso. Se ve como un chico perdido. Lo tomarán como un vagabundo más.-

-"Estás muy confiado."-

-De todas formas ya mande buscarlo.-

-"¿Confías en Kalet?"-

-Sí y no. Es muy fiel a los Fester-Luzobec, pero demasiado bueno.-

-"Ya veo."-

-¿Por qué los demás no responden a mi llamado?-

-"No tengo idea. Puede ser que estén ocupados cobrando más deudas."-

-¿No puedes saberlo con algún poder a algo?-

-"No. No soy mago, Ikki."-

-Qué raro… nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre.-

-"¿De verdad? Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo".-

-Supongo.-

-"¿Quieres saber quién soy yo?"-

-No vendría mal.-

-"Eres mi contenedor, por eso ahora puede despertar en ti."-

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho.-

-"Qué molesto eres."-

-Habla ya.-

-"Amargado"-

-Ya.-

-"Soy el rey de los dioses."-

-¿Zeus?-

-"Exacto. Siéntete alegre, fuiste elegido como mi cuerpo por ser grande entre los tuyos".-

-Hpm.-

-"No pareces sorprendido."-

-No lo estoy.-

-"Eres muy soberbio.-

-Gracias.-

-"Tu sonrisa me asusta".-

-Qué bueno.-

 _ **_Hyioga_**_

-De nuevo ese sueño.- se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Qué sueño?-

-Seiya, buenos días.-

-Buenos días. Parece que no dormiste bien.-

-No, una pesadilla recurrente.-

-No te preocupes.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Qué hay de comer?-

-No sé.-

-¿No has comido?-

-No.-

-¿Y los demás?-

-Supongo que dormidos.-

-Haraganes.-

-jajaja.-

-"Eres buen actor"-

- _Otra vez tú. Ya déjame en paz.-_ pensó.

-"Sí, querido cisne".-

 _-Lárgate ya-_

-"No. Eres mi presa. Mi juguete para morder y destrozar."-

El ruso se tocó el pecho, una fuerte punzada pareció esparcirse en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Hyioga?-

-Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí. Intentaré dormir otro rato.-

-Está bien.-

Se fue a su habitación.

 _A la mañana siguiente al terrible incidente, Hyioga estaba sentado en el comedor con el palto de comida y el jugo de naranja._

" _Hola" escuchó que su amigo le saludó. "Hola, te gané" había dicho._

" _ **Eres un desdichado descarado. Lo saludas como si nada.**_

 _ **¿A caso se te olvidó que la noche anterior le habías dado muerte con tus propias manos?**_

 _ **¿Se te olvidó la sensación húmeda que la sangre de tu amigo dejo en tus manos y en todo tu cuerpo?**_

 _ **¿O acaso eres tan desgraciado que simplemente seguiste tu vida como si nada? No, no hiciste eso. Porque yo te incité a hacerlo y ahora he vuelto para recordártelo. Porque eres mi insignificantemente cruel marioneta.**_

 _ **Soy la diosa de la venganza y por eso, tu castigo será el cobrar mi venganza sobre ese chico que me abrió los ojos a cerca de lo éramos todos nosotros…**_

 _ **Ahora ese maldito sabe muy bien lo que son los fantasmas.**_

Se despertó sudando frio.

-¿Némesis?-

-"Si, mi pequeña marioneta. Soy la misma de hace 6 meses."-

-¡No volverás a utilizarme!-

-"Eso ya lo veremos. Por el momento te dejaré un ratito, muy chiquito, solo"-

 _ **_Seiya_**_

 _Era la mañana de invierno más hermosa que había visto. La nieve cubría todos y cada uno de los rincones de la ciudad japonesa._

 _Su amigo se acercó y le saludó "Hola, Seiya." Él le respondió con una sonrisa._

 _Un momento después, tenía sus manos en el cuello de su peliverde compañero._

 _El joven de piel blanca se estaba quedando sin aire por la presión que el castaño ejercía sobre su cuello._

 _Cuando el peliverde murió, una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro sudado de Seiya._

" _Así se hace, mi viejo amigo." Había dicho él._

 _Después se encontraba llorando su pecado y el cuerpo de su amigo._

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" repetía entre sollozos._

-¡Shun!- gritó al despertar.

-"¿Te duele lo que hiciste?"-

-Ya déjame en paz.-

-"Tienes suerte de que te desmayaste cuando estabas solo".-

-No me molestes y lárgate.-

-"No. Eres mío y siempre lo serás".-

-Déjame.-

-"Ya te dije que no. Me debes mucho y te castigaré como pienso castigarlo a él"-

-¿A él?-

-"Sí. Su osadía no se quedará sin castigo".-

-¿A quién te refieres?-

-"No necesitas saberlo. A su tiempo lo descubrirás."-

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Bueno, Ikki volvió a ser malo; descubrimos la identidad de dos de las voces. Ahora Seiya se suma al remolino de retorcidos sueños y pensamientos._

 _Dejen sus comentarios! Gracias por leer!_


	8. Capítulo 8: Mi pequeño fantasma

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _Los sueños de hacen de miedos…Sí, hasta los más hermosos se relacionan con el miedo._

 _Las pesadillas son tus mayores miedos, esperando a hacerse realidad. Esos que están aguardando en la oscuridad._

 _Tarde o temprano, verás esos ojos que te mirarán con desdén e impaciencia, esos ojos tan azules como un lago, tan profundos como el abismo de hielo que tantas veces te he mostrado…_

 _Mi querido fantasmita._

 _ **_Shun_**_

Se despertó espantado por el término "Fantasmita". Cuando intentó moverse con más libertad, no pudo. Estaba atado a una pared con una cadena en su muñeca. Sin embargo, la cama era suave y lujosa; con sábanas color crema y edredón de color azul celeste, almohadas blancas y cortinas azul marino.

-Te encontré.- dijo una voz juguetonamente sádica. Tal cual ángel que llama divertido a "jugar" a la muerte.

Shun guardó silencio, tratando de normalizar su respiración y negar que esa fuera su realidad.

-Cuando estabas pequeño, te gustaba jugar a las escondidas…- la voz de Ikki dudó un momento, un largo momento.

 _ **_Ikki_**_

-Cuando estabas pequeño, te gustaba jugar a las escondidas…-

 _Su hermano le llamaba desde lejos mientras corría y tropezaba en el patio de ese lugar. Ikki le sonrió y fue a su encuentro._

" _Juguemos a las escondidas" dijo su hermano. "claro, nosotros dos" le contestó al menor._

 _Después de un rato, aún no encontraba al más pequeño. Empezó a desesperarse, a buscar más bruscamente y sin ese tono divertido que hacía al decir "¡Te encontré!"_

 _Después de hora y media de buscar desesperado y entre sollozos, derribó la puerta de uno de los armarios de suministros._

" _Hermano…¡Ikki! ¡Tenía mucho miedo, estaba oscuro…Ikki!" había dicho su hermano antes de dormirse de lo cansado de tanto llorar._

-Ikki…Está oscuro.- dijo con voz queda el menor.

- **"Tenía mucho miedo, estaba oscuro"-**

-Está oscuro…Ikki…no me gusta.-

-Vuelve a dormir. Mañana te explicaré lo que tienes que saber.-

-Está oscuro…- la voz de Shun empezaba a quebrarse.

-Duerme, así no te darás cuenta.-

-¡No me gusta!- se quebró en llanto.

Uno de los sirvientes intentó calmarlo, pero Shun no se calmaba y lloraba cada vez más.

-Salgan todos.- ordenó Ikki.

Todos obedecieron. Cuando se hubo quedado solo con Shun, Ikki le llamó.

-Shun, mírame.-

El peliverde le miro nervioso.

-¡Ikki! ¡¿Dónde está Ikki?! ¡Hermano!- dijo el menor.

-Estoy aquí. Déjate de niñadas.-

-¡Quiero a Ikki! ¡Está oscuro!-

El peliazul tomó la barbilla de su hermano y a la fuerza abrió su boca y le dio las tres gotas de tranquilizante que lo hacían dormir al instante.

Se calló en sus brazos e Ikki lo acostó de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estoy? Estoy aquí.-

-"¿Seguro?"-

-Zeus.-

-"Así es."-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-"Necesito un pequeño favor."-

-Lo repito: ¿Qué quieres?-

-"Necesito que me digas sí el chico aún, es decir si aún lo aprecias."-

-Lo confieso, aún tengo recuerdos que me impiden ser del todo malo. Pero, aún puedo mantenerlo así.-

-"No es que me interese, pero…¿Te parece bien tenerlo encadenado?"-

-Ya lo dijiste: no es que te interese.-

-"Qué amargado estás."-

 _ **_Seiya_**_

Estaba sentado en el avión, sin poder comprender qué hacían Shun e Ikki en Antillia.

-¿Qué demonios es Antillia?- preguntó molesto a Shiryu.

-Al parecer, una isla perdida. Perteneció a España en los tiempos de la conquista a los americanos.-

-¿Y qué hacen Ikki y Shun ahí?-

-No lo sé.-

-Hyioga ¿Tu sabes algo?-

-Lo mismo que ustedes.-

-"Hogar, así se llama. Claro, que sea como el que ella recuerda es algo diferente."-

-Seiya ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Nada. Simplemente no me explico que pudo haber pasado.-

-¿Crees que yo sí? Yo vi como estaba Ikki en ese momento, era una bestia.-

-Eso ya lo sé ¿Pero con Shun? Eso es nuevo.-

-Eso es lo extraño. Algo debe haber detonado dentro de Ikki para ponerlo de esa manera.- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Saori, cómo los encontraste?- preguntó Hyioga.

-Cosmos. Últimamente el cosmos de Ikki enfurece y sube muy constantemente.-

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con Shun?-

-Él me preocupa, hace dos días que no logró sentir su cosmos. Esperemos lo mejor.-

-"Tranquilo, amigo mío. Él está vivo. No bien, pero vivo."-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Seiya!- llama preocupada la diosa. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada…Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo.-

Más tarde, mientras Seiya reflexionaba lo que esa voz en su cabeza había dicho, Shiryu se le acercó. El santo de Dragón iba serio, pero a la vez con mirada aterrada y comprensiva. Eso alertó a Seiya de que algo mala estaba a punto de pasar.

-Shiryu ¿Qué pasa?-

-Seiya, necesito hablar contigo.-

-Claro, ¿sobre qué?-

-Dime una cosa ¿has escuchado una voz en tu mente?-

La pregunta lo sorprendió, tragó saliva y dudo un momento en si hablar o no. Se resignó, pero con el temor de que su pecado también estuviera ya conocido por su pelinegro amigo.

-Sí, constantemente. No me deja en paz.-

-Y también escucho una. No tengo idea de si será la misma.-

-Yo tampoco. Todo empezó hace solo unos días.-

-tres, para ser exacto.-

-Ayer.-

-¿Crees que Hyioga…?-

-Es lo más probable.-

Como llamado, apareció el Cisne.

-Sí, la escuchó. Pero, yo sí sé quién es.-

-¿Quién?-

-No debe ser la misma. Pero, quien a mí me habla es Némesis, la diosa de la venganza.-

-Entonces diferente, la mía es masculina.- dijo el Pegaso.

-Igual.- concordó Shiryu.

-Shun, creo que también…-

-Sí.- dijo el chino.

 _ **_Shiryu_**_

Mientras dormía, tuvo _ese_ sueño de nuevo.

 _ **Unos días antes de que bajaran al Hades, Shun había visitado a Shiryu.**_

 _ **Un día, mientras Sunrei no se encontraba en la casa, Shiryu y Shun salieron a arar la tierra, solo para pasar el rato.**_

" _ **Mientras Sunrei no está ¿Siempre haces esto?" preguntó el jovencito de ojos verdes, a lo que el oven alto y pelinegro contestó "No siempre, pero hoy hace buen día, Shun."**_

 _ **Siguieron así un rato, hasta que el mayor de ambos jóvenes tomara el chuchillo de tierra y lo clavara en la espalda de su acompañante.**_

 _ **Corrió tras el más joven por todo el campo, este, iba perdiendo sangre, por lo que su vista comenzó a empañarse y, desafortunadamente, se desmayó al borde del peñasco más alto de los cinco picos. Claro, no llegó a sentir el dolor de la caída, murió antes de caer al suelo.**_

 _ **Cuando Shiryu se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado, cayó de rodillas y lloró su pecado, suplicándome que perdonara la vida del desdichado aquel.**_

 _El hombre con la capa de hojas cerró el libro y le dirigió una macabra sonrisa._

-¿De nuevo?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Luego fue a hablar con Seiya.

Descubrió muchas cosas, pero, no dijo absolutamente nada de su pecado repetido…

 _ **_Dentro del muro de los lamentos_**_

 _ **-Así que…¿le lees un libro a tu deudor?-**_

 _ **-No te burles. Preocúpate, podrían descubrirnos.-**_

 _ **-No lo creo, además, ¿crees que podrán con todos? –**_

 _ **-Podría ser. Nunca te confíes, la vida es como la selva, nunca es segura.-**_

 _ **-Como sea…Quiero quitarle ya el turno Tártaro, me toca a mí.-**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasa con el cisne?-**_

 _ **-Puedo estar con ambos, es más divertido así.-**_

 _ **_Shun_**_

Mientras despertaba del sueño que estaba seguro fue a la fuerza, intentó recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

-Está oscuro…Como _ahí_.-

-"Te traeré conmigo. Tarde o temprano caerás en mis entrañas."-

-¡Ya déjame!-

-"Eres mío, mi marioneta, la marioneta de todos. Eres un pequeño fantasma errante."-

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Perdón si el capítulo está mal o con errores, pero, si debo ser sincera, me he tardado mucho en tratar de escribir bien, pues he estado teniendo ciertos problemas confundiendo las letras y el orden de las palabras._

 _Pero, en fin, he sido mala de nuevo y también se di por torturar a Shiryu._

 _Dejen sus comentarios!_

 _Gracias por leer!_


	9. Paisaje soñado

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _Nueve veces, llama a la puerta nueve veces, llama nueve veces a la puerta. Te prometo que quién te abrirá será familiar._

 _Nueves veces, llama nueve veces y te verás de nuevo conmigo. Llama a la puerta, llama nueve veces a la puerta._

 _Encuentra la puerta y toca nueve veces, querido enemigo._

 _ **_Shun_**_

Trataba inútilmente de liberarse de la cadena. El tintineo de los eslabones le aturdía debido a los calmantes; el ruido del polvo de la pared al caer resonaba a causa del insufrible silencio.

Respiraba jadeante ante el esfuerzo; entre lágrimas ante el recuerdo; queriendo gritar por la desesperación. Queriendo liberarse de su tormento.

-Hermano…¿en verdad, eres tú?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

No quería aceptar que su hermano, Ikki, le tratará de tal manera. Si bien el creía que lo merecía, su hermano nunca había sido así de cruel. Algo le pasaba a su hermano, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya me vas a dejar hablar?- dijo el peliazul.

-Quiero que me expliques lo qué está pasando. Quiero que me digas qué hago encadenado a una cama, qué hacemos en este lugar, qué quieres lograr con somníferos.- habló con firmeza fingida.

La verdad es que la oscuridad le asustaba y la presencia alterada de su hermano le afectaban bastante, le causaban temor y ganas de salir corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde.

-Has recuperado confianza.- dijo Ikki con sorna en su voz.

-¿Qué esperas para empezar a hablar?-

-Estamos en Antillia, el viejo hogar de nuestra madre.-

Antillia, rara vez escuchó hablar de esa isla. Era una de las siete islas que se le perdieron a Francia. Hace no tan poco tiempo, en un tramafaz de Europa, pasó a manos de Holanda.

-¿El hogar de nuestra madre?-

-Sí, por lo visto, era una princesa…Nosotros sus sucesores.-

-Supongo que eso explica los sirvientes y el palacio.-

-Supones bien. Escucha, si te he traído ha sido porque el pueblo exige ver a ambos sucesores.-

-En pocas palabras, soy solo una pantalla.-

-Algo así. Solo saldrás en cosas que el pueblo quiera que salgas. Te quedarás aquí en caso opuesto a lo que te dije.-

-¿Para qué tanto misterio y brusquedad?-

-Eso quiero que lo escuches muy bien.-

-Vale, te escucho.-

-Vete haciendo la idea de que no eres nada mío. Podrás tener mi misma sangre corriendo por las venas, pero, eres nada más y nada menos que un simple objeto que me ayudará en un par de asuntos.-

Las palabras de su hermano parecían convertirse en una lanza afilada que atravesaba cada vez más despacio su corazón.

Quisiera creer que eran mentiras, que algo le estaba dictando mentiras a su boca, que alguien controlaba a su hermano. Sin embargo, había sinceridad en sus palabras, en todas y cada una de ellas; había rabia en su mirada; rencor en su rostro. Y lo más probable es que todas estas emociones se arremolinaran en su alma, creando una ventisca de odio hacia él.

-Entonces, creo que debería irse ya.- Dijo el peliverde bajando su cabeza a forma de ironía.

-No te vas a burlar de mí, engendro.-

-Y _usted_ no me va utilizar sin encontrar pelea.-

-No te conviene declararme guerra.-

-Lástima, yo lo hice.-

Ikki se levantó y le dio una bofetada que logró hacerle sangrar la nariz. Salió molesto, azotando la puerta y soltando juramentos por lo bajo.

Shun contuvo las ganas de devolverle el golpe a su hermano.

Se había decidido a superarse, debía hacerle frente a su hermano. Para eso, tenía que hacerse la idea de que ya no era su hermano, tenía que rescatarlo, traerlo devuelta.

Antes se había enfrentado a enemigos poderosos, ahora el enemigo no podía vencerse como caballero, si no como hombre, esta vez el enemigo era su hermano.

-Ya entes nos enfrentamos, y te hicimos regresar.- susurró.-No creas que no podré hacerlo solo, Ikki.-

 _ **_Seiya_**_

Saori había dicho muchas cosas, a las que Seiya no había prestado atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de lidiar con el problema que Shiryu les había propuesto.

-"Así, mi querido amigo. Mientras más temor me tengas, mejor."-

- _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-_

-"¿Yo? Mucho, soy mucho y quiero más."-

 _-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-_

-Fuimos amigos hace tiempo, mucho tiempo.-

 _-Déjate de acertijos y responde claramente.-_

-"Soy Hades, el dios del inframundo. Soy tu más viejo amigo, Pegaso."-

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_

-"Quiero que ese vástago maldito pague su pecado, y claro, que tu pagues el tuyo."-

 _-¿De quién hablas?-_

-"No es necesario que lo sepas aún. Sé paciente y lo sabrás.-

Cada vez que Hades le hablaba, las imágenes del día en que Shun murió, aparecían como una película de horror en su mente. Cada detalle enfocado en cámara lenta, como sí el director de su conciencia quisiera revivir la escena lo mejor posible, para recordarle que su pecado no estaba pagado.

-No es necesario que le des tantas vueltas al asunto.- le dijo Shiryu.

-Shiryu, ¿qué crees que quieran las voces de nosotros?-

-No tengo idea, lo mejor es dejar las cosas por la paz por el momento.-

-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?-

-Poco.-

 _ **_Hyioga_**_

Seiya y Shiryu también escuchaban voces, pero, si Hyioga la escuchaba por _eso_ , ¿ellos también habían cometido el mismo pecado?

No se atrevía a preguntar, si lo hacía, tenía que revelar la tragedia de su pecado.

Némesis había cumplido, le había dejado solo a un buen rato, eso era bueno. Sin embargo, desde que llegaron a Antillia, un presentimiento de lo peor lo abraco completamente.

-"Me doy yo mismo la bienvenida, Cisne."- habló eso que no sabía qué o quién era.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó en voz baja.

-"Soy Aclis."-

-¿Aclis? La diosa de los venenos ¿cierto?-

-"Qué bueno que me conozcas, así me ahorro la presentación."-

-Ustedes los dioses son unos malditos.-

-"Te recuerdo que eres un santo de Athena."-

-Créeme que me siento en deuda con Saori, no con ninguna diosa.-

-"Habla conmigo, Cisne. Dime ¿Qué te han hecho los dioses para que les odies tanto?-

La pregunta le enfureció. No quería ni tenía que contestar, por eso, se quedó callado, ignorando las contantes y repetidas preguntas de Aclis.

-Hyioga, hay que separarnos.- le dijo Seiya.

-Bien, busquen en todos los lugares. Que no se les pase nada.- advirtió antes de irse.

Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta del aspecto del lugar.

Antillia, una isla que a primera vista parecía el lugar olvidado de Dios. Un mercado negro que parecía infinito, escondía, probablemente, a las personas y sus productos de dudosa procedencia.

Recordó el Arco de la Desesperanza "El que entré aquí deberá abandonar toda esperanza".

-Eso debería decir en este lugar.- dijo para sí.

Siguió buscando y nada. Mientras más avanzaba, más temor le daba el que Shun estuviera en ese lugar.

 _ **_Ikki_**_

Shun se le había revelado, no estaba previsto, pero no podía afectar.

-No creas que me puedes ganar. No eres más que un niñato débil.-

-"Ahora le hablas al aire. Qué interesante."-

-No estoy de humor.-

Si Shun quería guerra, guerra tendría. Nunca dejaría que el culpable de la desgracia volviera a molestarle en su camino.

Más tarde, mientras miraba el decepcionado pueblo desde el balcón, intentaba imaginarse como era mientras su madre vivía ahí.

-Mamá se sentaría en una banca, miraría a los niños jugar y sonreiría al verlos. El viento agitaría su cabello y ella cantaría algo para acompañarlo. La luna saldría e iluminaría los bellos campos de Antillia. El pasto se bañaría de rocío y emanaría un dulce aroma a Azahares.-

Una brisa agitó sus cabellos azules y él cerró sus ojos para ver su paisaje hecho realidad, aunque fuese solo un instante.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ Espero les guste el cap. Las cosas se ponen feas entre los hermanos.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentario, por favor!


	10. fragmentos

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _Nueve veces, llama a la puerta nueve veces, llama nueve veces a la puerta. Te prometo que quién te abrirá será familiar._

 _Nueves veces, llama nueve veces y te verás de nuevo conmigo. Llama a la puerta, llama nueve veces a la puerta._

 _Encuentra la puerta y toca nueve veces, querido enemigo._

 _ **_Ikki_**_

Los bellos recuerdos se hacían cenizas.

Ikki, un joven moreno; cabello azul y rebelde; ojos azules; alto y fornido; carácter fuerte y difícil; serio y formal; voz ronca y pausada.

Todo eso era, así se le había dictado al oficial que el pueblo había enviado para llevar a Antillia a ambos sucesores del poder de la monarquía Fester-Luzobec.

Una vez, antes de entrar al reino de Hades, antes de ver el sufrimiento eterno de personas completamente desconocidas, antes de darse cuenta de que su hermano era el portador de alma del rey del inframundo, antes de todo eso, Ikki tenía más felicidad en su vida.

 _/Era tarde, Shun ya había sido posesionado por Hades. Sin embargo, debía hacer algo. No podía dejar a mi hermano perderse en la oscuridad del Hades._

 _Muchas veces Shun estuvo en peligro, yo estuve ahí para cargar un poco del peso que él llevaba, para salvarlo de todo el peligro. Pero no siempre podía hacer algo, cuando mi hermano salvó a Hyioga en la casa de Libra, hubiese querido protegerlo de sufrir la pérdida de su cosmos._

 _Aún, en la casa de Virgo, Shun intentó pelear por mí, Shun intentó tomar mi rol, pero, por orgullo o no, no podía permitir que Shun sufriera si yo estaba ahí._

 _Los años que pasó en la Isla de Andrómeda, durante todo ese tiempo no pude protegerlo ni apoyarlo._

 _En Asgard, Shun batalló con Mime, pero, a causa de su naturaleza tan noble e inocente, él no pudo dañarle. Por eso, antes de que Mime me arrebatará a Shun, me decidí a protegerle, a no dejar que lo alejaran de mi para siempre._

 _De repente, recuerdo que ya una vez sufrió la pena y la desesperación de la muerte, sin que yo estuviera ahí para evitarlo: La casa de Picis, Afrodita atacó el corazón de Shun con la Rosa Sangrienta y le dio muerte._

 _En la guerra Santa con Poseidón, Shun peleó contra Eo de Cila, destruyendo las bestias con su cadena, hiriendo a una persona, destruyendo uno de los siete pilares._

 _También peleó contra ese monstruo que jugaba con los recuerdos más preciosos de las personas. Nunca perdonaré el hecho de que haya usado mi apariencia para evitar que Shun le dañara; aun sabiendo que no era yo, Shun no logró herirlo._

 _Peleó contra Sorrento, escuchando su maravillosa música, tratando de razonar con él, alimentando de bellas palabras las notas del general Marino. Salvado por Athena, no por mí, que me había jurado protegerlo de todo._

 _Finalmente, el escenario más doloroso de todos, el Hades, el lugar donde la esperanza se pierde para la eternidad._

 _Cuando Kannon, Hyioga y Shiryu me dijeron que Shun era Hades, simplemente no quise creerlo. Mi hermano, ese niño tan noble y dulce; ese pequeño que contenía las lágrimas antes de darle muerte al enemigo; simplemente no podía ser Hades, no podía ser._

 _Cuando lo vi, cuando vi a ese monstruo usando el cuerpo de mi hermano, no logré contener mi ira, lo detesté, me detesté, detesté a todas y cada una de las personas que podían haber tenido algo que ver._

 _Cuando el alma de Shun me habló, diciendo que lo asesinara, un escalofrío me recorrió. No podía, no quería matar a mi hermano. Quería protegerlo, quererlo y quedarme con él mucho tiempo. Él insistió, dijo que así podríamos salvar el mundo._

 _Pero…¿De qué me servía salvar el mundo, si lo más importante para mí ya no estaba? Suena egoísta y malvado para las demás personas, pero, sin Shun…Nunca sería feliz._

 _Por fin, herí el cuerpo de mi hermano, y una porción del alma de Hades dejó a Shun. Pero no sirvió de mucho._

 _Luego, supe que la sangre de Athena había salvado a mi hermano de esa oscuridad. Volvimos a combatir juntos, nos encontramos en los Campos Elíseos y de nuevo él tuvo que protegerme a mí._

 _Cuando volvimos, muchos médicos dijeron que Shun no superaría la semana con vida. Me sentía impotente, yo no estaba en condiciones de levantar si quiera mi cabeza, estaba acostado en una cama de hospital, vivo, mientras mi hermano podría estar muriendo solo, sin nadie a su lado para acariciarle el cabello o la frente y decirle despacito y suave que todo estaría bien; que no había nada que temer._

 _Cuando me encontré bien, me enteré de que Shun mejoró milagrosamente y que ya estaba en la mansión. En verdad, quería correr hasta él y abrazarlo, pero, no me sentí capaz de verlo a la cara._

 _Fue entonces cuando todos mis recuerdos con él empezaron a hacerse cenizas, una voz me repetía una y otra vez que todo lo malo que me había pasado en mi vida era culpa de mi hermano._

 _Mi alma y mente terminó por creerle y tomar rencor hacia mi hermano. Que mi madre muriera, era culpa de él, si él no hubiese nacido, mi madre no hubiera enfermado y no habría muerto._

 _Yo no habría ido a ningún orfanato, no habría terminado en la fundación Graude y no hubiese ido a la Isla de La Reina Muerte. No habría sufrido el infierno que sufrí._

 _No habría vivido todas las batallas y no habría salido lastimado de ellas._

 _La mayor parte de mis ser estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero, esta pequeña parte que ahora habla, aún permanece dentro de mí, y cree que Shun no merece todo lo que he hecho._

 _Cuando Zeus se enteró de que aún mantenía una parte de mi conciencia despierta con amor hacia mi hermano, encadenó esa pequeña parte al lugar más recóndito del alma de un ser humano, para que termine por llenarse de esos malos sentimientos y los refleje en Shun, en mi hermano._

 _Poco a poco, me doblego hacia su voluntad, no importa cuánto me resista, con o sin mí, Shun está en peligro._

 _Al final, la voluntad terminará por acabarse algún día, y cuando eso pase, ya no podré hacer nada por Shun._

 _ **_Shun_**_

 _Hace algún tiempo, una hombre en la calle me dijo:_

 _Nueve veces, llama a la puerta nueve veces, llama nueve veces a la puerta. Te prometo que quién te abrirá será familiar._

 _Nueves veces, llama nueve veces y te verás de nuevo conmigo. Llama a la puerta, llama nueve veces a la puerta._

 _Encuentra la puerta y toca nueve veces, querido enemigo._

 _Era un niño, no le entendí bien y supuse que era un juego. Llegué a la habitación que compartía con muchos otros niños, entre ellos mi hermano._

 _Había una puerta en el fondo de la habitación, llamé nueve veces, y por impulso, recordé cuantas veces dijo el hombre la misma frase…una…tres…cinco…siete. Repetí siete veces lo mismo, entonces, a una corta edad, vi lo que nadie en este mundo debería ver…Yo vi…_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Capítulo narrado por Shun e Ikki. Sus perspectivas y agregando más a la historia._

 _Lo de las nueve veces, es un sueño que tengo desde pequeña…y siempre me ha dado miedo, así que el siguiente capítulo será eso, el hermoso sueño que me tortura desde que puedo recordar!_

 _Espero les guste, dejen sus opiniones y gracias por leer!_


	11. ¿63 más 3?

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _Nueve veces, llama a la puerta nueve veces, llama nueve veces a la puerta. Te prometo que quién te abrirá será familiar._

 _Nueves veces, llama nueve veces y te verás de nuevo conmigo. Llama a la puerta, llama nueve veces a la puerta._

 _Encuentra la puerta y toca nueve veces, querido enemigo._

 _ **_Shun_**_

 _En ese entonces, llame a la puerta nueve veces, repetí los nueve golpes siete veces, en total 63 golpes._

 _Cuando escuché lo que aquel hombre dijo, pensé que era un juego. Algo así como la gallina ciega o algo parecido._

 _Le dije a mi hermano si quería jugar conmigo, pero dijo que estaba cansado de caminar y que quería dormir. Era de noche, no le culpo. Pero, ese juego que había llamado mucho la atención._

 _Me baje de la cama y con pasos ligeros y bien calculados (tanto como un niño de cuatro años puede) me encaminé hasta el fondo de la habitación._

 _-Hum, nunca había visto esa puerta.- me dije al tiempo de ver bien la puerta del fondo._

 _Tenía abrazada una almohada, en cierto modo estaba asustado, pero como todo un pequeño, la curiosidad terminó por vencerme._

 _Toqué nueve veces la puerta, nada pasó._

 _Volví a tocar nueve veces, de nuevo nada._

 _Recordé que el hombre repitió que tocara nueve veces, lo hizo siete veces._

 _Toqué otras cinco veces._

 _A la novena vez, eso que yo nunca imaginé pasó. La puerta se abrió lentamente, desde dentro se escuchaban gritos y llantos._

 _Quise retroceder, pero no pude, mis piernas no reaccionaban del miedo, estaba paralizado._

 _La puerta no se abrió por completo, no se vía nada ahí adentro. De entre la oscuridad del fondo, una mano pálida me ofreció entrar._

 _Negué con la cabeza, entonces la mano se extendió y a modo de invitación a tomarla. No quería, estaba asustado, pero cuando noté bien lo que tenía enfrente, la mano llevaba un brazalete con un dije igual a un medallón que Ikki me dio, un regalo de mi madre._

" _Your ever" decía la estrella rodeada de laureles y un pergamino._

 _Eso hizo tintinear el dije con el metal de la pulsera, diciendo que estaba bien si lo notaba, que tomara su mano. Terminé por hacerlo._

 _Cuando tomé su mano, estaba fría, tanto que quemaba. Me adentró en la puerta aún más, la oscuridad se alejó, precedida de un destello cegador._

 _Cuando mi vista se hubo aclarada, vi un terrible paisaje lleno de fuego y agua._

 _El agua corría y había gente que era bruscamente arrastrada hacia un gran acantilado que parecía no tener fondo. Comencé a llorar y una calmada voz me dijo: "Ahí caen los más grandes asesinos. Aquellos que se mofan del sufrimiento ajeno ¿ves cómo ríen ante su propia muerte?" era cierto, esas personas estaban riendo._

 _Levanté la vista y me encontré con un hombre con capucha negra._

 _Me quedé un rato viéndolo, tratando de ver su cara. Cuando desvié un poco la vista, vi un gran agujero que se tragaba todo lo que se acercaba._

" _Eso es mi corazón, es un agujero negro." Me dijo. Las personas que caían ahí gritaban y suplicaban ayuda. "No puedes ayudarlos, son los pecadores que no merecen ni los siete infiernos."_

 _Estaba llorando como nunca lo hice, suplicaba que ese hombre me sacara de ahí._

" _Les has hecho algo muy feo a los dioses, niño, por eso debes ver la desgracia de los que desagracian el universo en el que vives."_

 _Negué a gritos, di patadas y puñetazos al aire. Al cabo de un rato, el hombre de la capa me dejó caer de la orilla de acantilado por la que caminábamos. Caí directo en un pozo, el agua parecía ser cristalina, un hermoso color azul acuoso que se centraba en un hermoso piso de un blanco puro y brillante._

 _Al acercarme a ver el agua, quedé paralizado viendo_ _ **la desgracia de los que desagracian el universo en el que vivo.**_

" _Siente la eternidad caer en mis hombros, siente la tristeza y la ironía del sufrimiento, así como la agonía y la injusticia de la vida, vive a carne viva las heridas del alma y escucha el suave tintinear de las navajas que cortan la línea de la vida y la falsa felicidad del sufrimiento." Dijo antes de que yo escuchara el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse._

 _Me levanté con quién sabe que fuerza, y me salté antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo._

 _Desperté en la enfermería del lugar, mi hermano estaba junto a mí._

 _Según dijo, tres días antes él había intentado despertarme, pero no despertaba._

 _ **_Hyioga _**_

El rubio estaba viendo ya las estrellas. Era de noche y no parecía haber nadie en la calle, incluso los grillos y todos los animales nocturnos parecían haberse ido.

-"El sueño está volviendo. Él ya recordó el sueño y _La Primera vez_ falta que recuerde los otros, y claro, las otras tres veces que le traicionaste, una peor que la otra."-

-¡Cállate!- dijo Hyioga soltando unas lágrimas.-¡Eso fue culpa de todos ustedes! ¡Ustedes me lo quitaron! ¡Me hicieron hacerle daño!-

-"Vamos…cálmate un poco, que eso no es verdad."-

-Sí lo es…Yo nunca…-

-"¡Eh-eh! Alto ahí. Fueron tus rencores, ¿nosotros los utilizamos? Sí, pero, sin un sentimiento de rencor verdadero, n hubieras hecho lo que hiciste".-

-¡No es cierto!-

-"Sí lo es. a tu amigo Ikki le inculcaron el odio como base de la fuerza. Para ti, el rencor es la fuerza que te animó a hacerlo, tuya y nada más."-

-¡Ya me harté! ¡Ustedes son los malditos!-

-"Entiende, Cisne. El desafiar a los dioses nunca trae buenos resultados, además, no vale discutir…La deuda aún está pendiente."-

-¡Me hicieron los mismo tres veces!-

-"Y las tres veces se te concedió el deseo que pedías…Además, no confíes en que serán solo tres veces…"-

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _me quedó cortito…pero bueno, espero les haya gustado!_

 _Recuerdan que dije que lo de las nueve puertas está basado en un sueño? El caso es que en vez de decir "Your ever" en mi sueño decía "La luna de Israel" (cosa muy rara que aún no entiendo)_

 _Y el nombre del capítulo es significativo, dejo da tarea (si quieren claro) que intenten averiguar qué significa (Rui/pandora/ana: me decepcionaré mucho si antes de la actualización de me decís!)_

 _Si se han fijado, he actualizado un poco más seguido, espero seguir así (tengo demasiado tiempo libre)._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	12. Dudas

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _Quien se atreve a desafiar a alguien más grande que sí, solo recibe castigo, sufrimiento. Todo aquello que se hace tiene su castigo, no importa si es bueno o malo, todo tiene un castigo. Y todo aquello que se pide tiene su precio, sin importar si es concedido o no, todo tiene un precio injusto, y ese precio debe pagarse, sin importar si fue o no concedido._

 _¿Comprendes eso, pequeño fantasma…Mi querido y sufrido fantasma?_

 _ **_Shun _**_

El recuerdo de aquel sueño le provocó temor. Debía disimular frente a Ikki, sabía que llegaría pronto y que la guerra daría comienzo dentro del palacio.

Pensando en las posibles causas del comportamiento de Ikki, una inocente y hermosa sonrisa asomó por el fino rostro del peliverde.

La cadena le dejaba moverse bastante, lo suficiente para tomar un cuaderno y una plumilla que Kalet había dejado para él en la mesa de noche. Tomó el pequeño regalo, y cerrando los ojos, imaginó un paisaje, el paisaje que posiblemente estaba afuera.

Por el aroma a rocío, era de mañana o de madrugada. La poca luz que atravesaba las cortinas y las ventanas de la habitación indicaba que el sol aún no salía por completo.

"El alba presumía de su belleza, mostrándose en todo el lugar. Parecía decir mil cosas, pero ninguna que la mente humana pudiese comprender. No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, solamente el leve rítmico golpeteo de las gotas al caer. Quisiera poder decir que todas las mañanas eran así, pero llevo poco tiempo en este lugar, y, si debo hablar con sinceridad, este lugar solo tiene las mañanas hermosas, de lo contrario, es un lugar olvidado por todo y todos. Pero, así como poco tiempo llevo aquí, poco tiempo estaré. De una u otra forma me iré, vivo o muerto, pero me iré." Escribió.

Por primera vez, desde que despertó en el palacio, se dio cuenta de que le habían cambiado la ropa y le habían limpiado la suciedad que ganó en su intento de escape.

-No estás del todo perdido ¿Cierto, Ikki?- preguntó al aire.

Intentó moverse más allá de la cama, pero sin éxito. La cadena era larga, pero no tanto.

Mientras ni Ikki ni ninguno de los sirvientes llegará, podía encontrar una forma de aflojar la cadena. Solo la ayuda de Kalet le serviría.

Se preguntaba por qué Kalet era el único de todos los que ahora le rodeaban que no temía a Ikki, Kalet parecía acatar algunas de sus órdenes, pero, si se prestaba atención, las que no eran de su agrado, simplemente las desechaba en algún lado de su mente.

Ahora que pensaba en aquel hombre, un pensamiento que alguna vez le pareció extraño regresó a su mente: Si bien Kalet tenía la apariencia de un anciano, su manera de caminar era erguida y fuerte, segura y firme; su hablar era grave, pero no enteramente verdadero a los oídos de Shun, era como si esa voz grave y pausada fuera la de un actor que no se acostumbra por completo al personaje que necesita interpretar; su manera de vestir también llamaba la atención, usaba ropa sencilla en apariencia pero costosa si se ven los pequeños detalles de los botones y la hechura de los pantalones; algo que Shun siempre vio extraño era que sus manos eran un tanto más claras que el tono de su rostro. Todo esto, quizá eran simples imaginaciones de un joven fantasioso y parcialmente traumatizado por lo vivido en las anteriores batallas.

Pero, regresando un poco más en sus pensamientos, algo dicho por sus fantasías volvió a llamar la atención del peliverde: "si esa voz grave y pausada fuera la de un actor que no se acostumbra por completo al personaje que necesita interpretar". La palabra necesita parecía tener cierto eco dentro de su mente, como si su subconsciente le dijera que debía investigar aquello, que esas fantasías tenían significado y que podían ayudarle.

-Kalet, ¿de verdad necesito fantasear estas cosas?-

La idea ya estaba en su mente, ahora el problema era el hecho de que no podía hacer preguntas de esa magnitud así como así. Debía ser cauteloso e indirecto.

Por un rato solo se quedó pensando, nada más que él y su instinto trabajando juntos.

 _ **_Ikki_**_

El sueño tranquilo al fin había llegado. Ninguna pesadilla, ni un solo recuerdo doloroso y ni un solo sentimiento de culpa. Ahora todo estaba bien para él, solo quedaba el odio y el rencor, el deseo de venganza y la avaricia de poder.

-"Supongo que estarás feliz."-

-Claro, al fin se ha acabado.-

-"¿En verdad quieres seguir con esto?"-

-Por supuesto ¿Qué me detendrá ahora?-

-"Nadie puede asegurarte por cuánto tiempo durará el efecto"-

-Entonces aprenderé a vivir así sin las flores.-

-"Eso será por ti mismo"-

-No necesito su ayuda para todo.-

-"No es eso a lo que me refiero."-

-¿A no? ¿A qué te refieres entonces?-

-"Me refiero al hecho de que el vivir así, sin buenos sentimientos, te dejará solo, solo tú y nadie más."-

-Por mí está bien. No necesito de nadie.-

-"Si ese es tu pensamiento, no hay problema para mi.-

Después de un rato, sentado en la orilla de su cama, Ikki reflexionó sobre lo dicho.

 _-¡No! ¡Eso sería…-_

 _Si eso pasaba, la poca alma que aún quedaba dentro del cuerpo de Ikki de Fénix, se disolvería incluso más rápido. Entonces, no podría salvarse ni a sí mismo ni a Shun._

 _-Yo no puedo…Solo, desaparecer ¿Qué pasará con Shun? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?-_

 _ **_Shiryu_**_

Poco a poco, su pecado regresaba su mente, cada vez más vívido y realista.

Se mantenía sereno para que Hyioga y Seiya no sospecharan, pero, por dentro, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus recuerdos no dejaban de mezclarse y las ganas de llorar amargamente eran cada vez más fuertes.

La duda sobre sí Hyioga y Seiya habían cometido el miso pecado que él, también rondaba su mente, haciéndolo dudar de sus amigos.

Pero, eso no podía pasar, Shun no podía morir dos veces ¿verdad?

-"Te equivocas, Dragón."-

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

-"Descubre lo que debes descubrir, lo demás será parte de la última sorpresa."-

 _-¿Última sorpresa?-_

-"No puedo decirte, arruinaría la sorpresa y mi diversión, también la de mis amigos y hermanos"-

- _Una persona no puede morir tres veces, mucho menos si las muertes fueron similares a…-_

Se detuvo al recordar la horrible escena en la que asesinaba a su amigo y hermano a sangre fría.

Por mucho que intentó volver a hablar con "eso", no respondió.

Volviendo a reflexionar, otra duda atravesó su mente.

Shun estuvo muerto, cuando menos, una hora. En todo ese tiempo, Sunrei ya había vuelto a casa, pero ella nunca preguntó por qué no estaban en los huertos.

También se preguntó algo con respecto a Ikki. Él siempre aparecía cuando Shun estaba en peligro, entonces ¿Por qué no llegó en ese entonces? Siempre lo localizaba por medio del cosmos, podía encontrarlo fácilmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la horrible verdad que acaba de descubrir.

 _ **_Seiya _**_

Caminaba sin rumbo, no estaba cansado y se sentía bien de no dormir. Su primordial objetivo era encontrar a Shun y eso iba a lograr.

-"¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué mataste a tu amigo?"-

-Claro que lo he hecho, pero nunca he encontrado la respuesta.-

-"¿No tienes ni una sola idea?"-

-No, solo sé que ustedes tienen algo que ver."-

-"En cierta manera, sí. Pero no del todo."-

-No te creo nada.-

-"No me creas, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto."-

-¿Me dirías por qué? ¿Con qué propósito?-

-"Veamos….No"-

-Hazme el favor de no decirlo tan alegre.-

-"Créeme, viejo amigo, pronto sabrás todo lo que me preguntas"-

-¿Cuándo?-

-"Cuando todos los castigos sean dados y los precios cobrados. Cuando las sesenta y… Ya dije mucho."-

-¡No me has dicho nada!-

Molesto pateó una pared y la golpeó. Tenía que encontrar a Shun y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Muchas veces lo protegió, no solo porque era y es su amigo y hermano, sino porque la culpa lo comía por dentro cada vez que lo veía.

Un pensamiento, quizá acertado, le detuvo en seco: "¿Sería mejor si Shun estuviera alejado de mí?" apartó eso de su mente y corrió a buscar a su amigo. Fuese o no, él su asesino, seguía siendo su hermano, no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran de nuevo.

-Shun, vamos, enciende un poco tu cosmos.- dijo.

Siguió corriendo y una pequeña plaza le llamó la atención. Se acercó y apartó un poco las flores que ahí había.

Vio tres placas. Una decía Liselot Fester-Luzobec, tenía una cruz con guirnaldas y laureles. Otra decía Hedeon Fester-Luzobec y tenía una corona con puntas de estrella. La última ponía Lazare Fester-Luzobec y tenía una corona más pequeña con puntas de una luna menguante.

 _-¡Lazare! ¡Lazare! ¡Deja a Lazare!-_

 _-El cuerpo de este hijo de lo prohibido le pertenece ya a él.-_

 _-¡Lazare! ¡Po favor, no Lazare!-_

 _-Es tarde, el niño tiene el destino sellado con el sello de la muerte.-_

 _-¡Devuélveme a Lazare!-_

 _-¡No! ¡Kalet!-_

 _-¡Lazare!-_

 _-No pueden hacer nada.-_

Se tropezó hacia atrás, esa visión era la escena más triste que jamás pudo imaginar. Lazare era un pequeño, del cual un hombre sacaba el alma.

-Lo siento, Lazare.- dijo a la pequeña placa que había visto.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Ana, te va a costar un chocolate el no haberme dicho!_

 _Quiero recalcar que no sé qué he tenido estos día en los que solo agarro la computadora y empiezo a escribir quién sabe qué cosas, así que si las cosas se ponen demasiado raras es culpa…¡Del calentamiento global! (¿?)_

 _Dejen sus opiniones y gracias por leer!_


	13. desgracia y verdad

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _¿Nunca te has preguntado acerca de la desgracia? cualquier tipo de desgracia, la que sea. Simplemente ponte a pensar…Si en este mundo existe el bien y el mal, entonces ¿Por qué se ha hecho el mal? Si las personas buenas van al paraíso y merecen cariño y viven felices ¿Por qué se creó entonces el mal? ¿Acaso es solo para que la miserable vida de los malvados sea aún más desgraciada? Si el bien siempre debe triunfar, ¿Por qué hay malvados? ¿No es entonces malvado el destino o la vida por crear personas malvadas para que creen y vivan en desdicha? ¿No es un simple juego para que el bien se haga mal? ¿O será que no existe tal cosa como el bien o el mal…Y solamente somos parte de un gran tablero de ajedrez engañoso y traicionero, que solo aparenta la derrota o el triunfo para lograr un objetivo generalmente irracional a los ojos del oponente, pero perfectamente ejecutado y pensado por el ganador? Y, por supuesto, el ganador es quien pierde el jugo, o quien lo gana…Al fin al cabo, siempre gano yo._

 _ **_Shun_**_

La bella mañana se quedaba como eso…solamente una bella mañana, acompañada de la voz más profunda y verdadera que alguna vez había escuchado. Una voz sin rodeos, con las pausas perfectamente sincronizadas al mensaje y la intención. Una voz con el tono profundo y distante, pero cercano y directo, como si simplemente fuera entonada para ese propósito de intimidar con la verdad y los recuerdos. Una voz que tenía el poder de manipular los deseos de olvido y convertirlos en deseos de recuerdo.

Esa voz hablaba de la desgracia, Shun había visto mucha más desgracia que cualquiera en el planeta que habitan los humanos y todo ser miserable que respiraba el aire contaminado y bebía la poca agua que aún queda, más que cualquier miserable que mataba y provocaba la desgracia a otro miserable que no la merece, o bien, a quien sí.

Shun había visto la hambruna de bestias y humanos. Shun había visto el frío de las almas más cálidas y las más frías. Shun había visto a humanos convertirse en bestias en los infiernos. Shun había visto a humanos sufriendo eternamente por sus pecados. Shun había visto a su hermano, sus amigos, enemigos, desconocidos, a todos y cada uno de los que frente a sus ojos habían pasado perderse entre las tinieblas de la muerte y desesperación.

Al ser poseído por el dios del inframundo, sus ojos fueron puestos sobre la desgracia encarnada, su corazón había recibido todas y cada una de las heridas de rencor de la humanidad. Su alma fue recluida en el centro del odio que los humanos irracionalmente guardaban en sus más oscuros recuerdos. Su cuerpo fue usado para dar órdenes a aquellos que ayudaban a sumergir al mundo que su diosa y hermanos amaban.

El oír hablar de la desgracia, solo acumulaba en su mente aquellos recuerdos del mundo entero hundido en la desesperación y la desgracia.

Esos recuerdos lo hacían sentir que saltaba dentro de un vacío que no tenía fin. Que simplemente caería eternamente, sabiendo y llevándose consigo todo aquello que nunca quiso compartir ni con la persona que en toda su vida estuvo junto a él, Ikki.

Pensando aquello último, su tristeza aumentó al doble. Recordó que su hermano estaba perdido en alguna parte de sí mismo. Porque…su hermano nunca podría ser tan cruel e insensible. Su hermano no podía hablar de su madre tan a la ligera, antes él lloraba y hablaba de ella con el sentimiento más puro que aluna vez le había visto.

La desgracia simplemente seguía invadiendo su alma como veneno de la serpiente más poderosa y furiosa que esta tierra ha pisado. Los colmillos de la serpiente se clavaban desgarrando los bellos recuerdos y abriendo el dolor y tristeza que con tanto esmero había guardado para sí, para que nadie descubriera ni tuviera que cargar sus penas.

Se detuvo, su mente quedó en blanco por un largo momento que parecía una eternidad.

La risa más sincera y llena de diversión salió de sus labios. La bella risa de un inocente joven que callaba sus más grandes penas resonó en el cuarto vacío en el que su cuerpo había sido recluido.

Nunca en su vida había reído con tanto sinceridad. Se reía de cuánto tiempo había pasado viviendo ignorando su propio dolor. Él había sido Hades, pero…había sido el primero en desafiar al destino cruel que siempre acompañaba al alma más pura del planeta, él había sobrevivido al reclamo de la muerte.

Se ría de las desgracias, de cómo eran despreciadas y odiadas por todo y todos. Pero a la vez, eran tan necesarias como el aire. Se reía de todo lo que podía aprender de ellas: si ellas siempre estaban ahí a pesar de ser odiadas, porque sentirse desplazado; si ellas provocaban bienes, siendo desgracias, entonces, por qué causar daño a alguien que te ha causado mal, por qué causar daño a quien te trae desgracias, mejor dale un gracias y una sonrisa.

Se reía de las personas que decían ser buenas, al fin y al cabo, el bien y el mal solo existen en la mente de quién quiera creerlo. Algunas veces, ni siquiera quien quieren creerlo lo creen.

Le divertía la mentira de que quienes mueren se van tristes…¡Aquí se sufre más que la última hora de agonía! Le divertía el hecho de que los humanos dicen no ser egoístas al mantener a una persona viva sufriendo.

Se reía de no entender por qué reía. Se reía al no entender el hecho de comprender sus pensamientos pero no poder expresarlo. Le divertía inmensamente ser parte del conjuro de la eterna estupidez que es el no comprender las verdades tan evidentes de la vida, el cómo los grades científicos y sabios se creen todo lo que descubren.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias.- dijo esperando que aquel que le hablaba le escuchara reír y darle las gracias.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Pero, el joven santo de Andrómeda sabía muy bien que todos aquellos que estaban enfadados con él le escucharon y maldijeron con todas sus fuerzas y odio fusionados.

 _ **_Ikki_**_

Estaba alegre, porque por fin había mandado a destruir el alma del ser que tanto le había quitado.

Pero, durante su disfrute, una gran explosión de poder lo distrajo.

Entonces, de un golpe, todos sus sentimientos y bellos recuerdos regresaron.

Sus ojos azules se inundaron en lágrimas de arrepentimiento por haberle causado tanto a daño a su ser más querido. Maldijo mil veces a los dioses y sus lacayos. Su dolor se extendió por cada rincón de su cuerpo, llenándolo de tristeza y redención.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado con Zeus, él ya no estaba, por eso era ahora libre.

 _ **_Seiya _**_

De la nada, se sintió libre, sabía que Hades se había ido, pero ¿Por qué?

Pero, su paz duró demasiado poco, las demás veces que cometió el mismo pecado se amontonaron como espadas afiladas en su corazón.

Se cayó de rodillas, llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma después de saber todas las veces que cometió el mismo pecado.

-No…no puede ser…Yo, yo…¡Yo no pude hacer eso!-

Dio golpes al suelo con ambos puños cerrados.

-¡No pude hacerlo tantas veces! ¡No de esa manera tan cruel! ¡No…No veintidós veces…!-

 _ **_Shiryu_**_

Esa verdad ya se había asomado en su mente y su alma.

Se quedó parado, viendo la nada.

-¿Pude en verdad ser tan cruel? ¿Pude hacerlo tantas veces? ¿De verdad fueron veintidós veces las que lo hice?- dijo con la mirada perdida e inundada de largas lágrimas que se convertían en cascadas, como aquellas por las que una vez ahogó a su amigo en Rozán.

 _ **_Hyioga_**_

Cada vez, cada recuerdo, cada imagen tan clara como el agua.

Su entornó se pintó con ligeras pinceladas de rojo, del rojo que muchas veces lo cubrió al asesinar a su amigo más querido. Las finas y rebeldes pinceladas que atravesaban como horribles aves que buscaba carne para robar y desgarrar.

-Ese no fui yo…¡No fui yo!- gritó dando un golpe al aire.

Se quedó un momento mirando el hermoso amanecer que se burlaba de su dolor.

-Yo no quise…yo quería…quiero, a mi amigo.-

 _ **_Saori_**_

Sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir la horrible verdad de la que había sido participe. No podía creer que, ella, siendo su diosa, pudo no haberse dado cuenta que aquello había pasado.

-Una persona no puede…entonces él no…- habló al aire que se le volvía pesado como la presencia de un ser maligno e inhumano.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _algo raro…quizá ofensivo a la humanidad en general. Me agarró feo, de verdad._

 _Así que les diré de donde salió esta rara idea: Mi no tan querido coordinador de pastoral se le ocurrió dar esas platicas en las que llora medio mundo. Así que, en ese momento en el que me pongo a reflexionar en que lloré como tonta por cosas que, en primera no me incumben, dos probablemente solo sean cosa mía, tres, no tienen solución, cuatro han sido ocasionadas por mi misma, me di a la tarea de desquitarme con mi no tan querida conciencia y he aquí este escrito hecho de los pensamientos más extraños que alguna vez he llegado a tener._

 _Dejen opiniones, por fa! De verdad que animan mucho y me ayudan a saber como va la historia ¿Sí? plisss!_

Gracias por leer! Y si ofendí a alguien perdón, ando molesta con el mundo en general


	14. Lo que pasó

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **_Hyioga_**_

(Narrado desde su punto de vista)

Lo recuerdo muy bien, la primera vez fue antes de que yo si quiera despertara después del ataque de mi maestro Camus. Shun explotó su cosmos para salvarme, dando así su vida cambio de la mía. Antes de partir hacia la casa de Escorpión, pedí un deseo al primero que me escuchara, fue Némesis. "Por favor, déjalo vivir, mátame, pero haz que él viva." Dije desesperado, mi deseo fue concedido, y mi deuda establecida. Mis recuerdos de ese momento, decidí guardarlo para siempre en mi solitaria y perturbada memoria.

La segunda vez fue…Fue hecha por mano y (aunque me cueste admitirlo) obra mía. Antes de partir hacia el norte europeo, mate a mi amigo de una forma cruel e inhumana. Creo que ya expliqué esta situación, así que iré a la tercera.

La tercera vez me quedé en la mansión, y en un momento de enojo y en que mi alma era cobrada por Némesis, empujé a mi amigo frente a un camión de carga que pasaba en la calle.

Después, simplemente le ahogué en la bañera. La quinta, lo asfixie con una almohada.

Luego, le ahorqué con mis propias manos, la séptima vez con una cuerda, la octava con el cable de la televisión.

A la novena vez, le tiré del balcón de su habitación. Después lo golpeé hasta matarlo.

Como onceaba vez, lo llevé hasta un lindo prado, y lo tiré de un barraco. Hice esto mismo otras cuatro veces.

Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho y diecinueve, lo estrangulé.

Número veinte: lo volví a golpear hasta que murió. Y así hasta llegar a la vez veintidós.

La deuda que debía pagar era esa: debía repetir mi pecado una y otra vez, y pedir el mismo deseo…No podría quedarme viendo, viendo como mis manos y mi alma se manchaban de sangre, sangre que era de mi mejor amigo, amigo que sufrió la muerte tantas veces como tú o yo hemos cerrado los ojos y vuelto a abrirlos.

A veces pienso, que, Shun no recuerda nada de eso, por lo contrario me odiaría. Ahora me queda muy claro que no fui el único asesino, Seiya y Shiryu también lo hicieron el mismo número de veces. Pero eso, solo significa que él sufrió aún más de lo que yo pensaba.

 _ **_Seiya_**_

(Narrado desde su punto de vista)

La primera vez fue cuando recuperamos el casco de la armadura de Sagitario. Shun combatió con el caballero de las anguilas…Sí, en ese entonces, el poder eléctrico de las cadenas se activó al reconocer al enemigo, pero, las anguilas liberaron aún más electricidad; para el cuerpo de Shun fue demasiado. Sin estar ahí, suplique en silencio al primero que concediera mi deseo. Nunca supe quién lo concedió, pero sí que debía pagar muy caro.

La segunda vez fue la que ya he dicho, cuando puse mis manos sobre su cuello hasta dejarlo sin aire.

La tercera, cuarta y quinta vez, lo apuñale con una tijera.

La sexta y séptima vez, fue tirarlo del balcón de la mansión. La octava, novena, décima y onceaba, lo tiré a la calle.

Doceava, treceava y catorceava vez, simplemente lo volví a golpear hasta matarlo.

Décima sexta, séptima, octava y novena vez, volví a tirarlo del barranco.

Veinte, veintiuno y veintidós, lo golpeé contra un árbol hasta que ya no respiraba.

Todas y cada una fueron ataques de ira, ira que no era mía, mía pero de ellos, ellos que utilizaban mis manos y alma para satisfacer su venganza injusta y malograda.

Descubrí, no hace mucho, que la voz en mi cabeza era Hades, Hades quería que yo siguiera debiendo, con cada que pagaba mi deuda, otra se abría como bienvenida al infierno en la tierra.

 _ **_Shiryu_**_

(Narrado desde su punto de vista)

La casa de sagitario fue la primera vez que vi morir a Shun, llegué corriendo y cuando vi el barranco, supe que uno de los dos, Seiya o Shun, estaba ahí. Encontré a Shun en el fondo, agonizando por el golpe. Cuando me acerqué a ver bien, pude intuir con facilidad que se había roto varias costillas, si no era que todas. Asustado coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo, entre sollozos le pregunté si me escuchaba, él solo me sonrió y empezó a toser sangre. Sus cosillas rotas empezaban a perforar sus pulmones y sus ojos se rodaban perdiendo la conciencia. Sin mayor demora, la vida de Shun término en mi regazo, con su rostro empapado de mis lágrimas que no dejaban de salir mientras lo abrazaba desesperado. Enfadado y desesperanzado le supliqué a lo que sea que me escuchara que le devolviera la vida a mi amigo.

Mi deuda quedó así hecha. Pero, en aquel entonces no me arrepentía de nada, Shun estaba vivo y eso me importaba.

La segunda vez, en un arrebato de quién sabe qué, maté a mi amigo como ya os he dicho.

La tercera vez le di muerte al tirarlo a la casada. La cuarta del mismo barranco del que cayó moribundo la segunda vez. La quinta lo ahogué en el río. La sexta fue en casa, con un cuchillo que Sunrei había dejado en la mesa del comedor. La séptima, bastó con golpearlo una vez con una piedra. La octava y novena lo apuñalé. La décima lo ahorqué con mis manos. La onceava y doceava fue en con una pequeña liana que encontré mientras caminábamos. Desde ahí hasta la vigésima vez, los golpeé con mis puños hasta que reaccioné y desesperado grité maldiciones hacia a aquellos que me lo quitaban una y otra vez.

El pago de la deuda era deber lo mismo por pedir una y otra vez el mismo deseo. Con amargura y desdicha veo todos los días pasar, mientras con pesar y consternación me pregunto cuándo será el día en que la verdad le sea revelada a Shun, y sí el me odiará por lo que le he hecho.

A decir verdad, me gustaría, me haría sentir menos miserable. Pero, conociendo el ingenuo e inocente corazón y alma de Shun, perdonará todas y cada una de las veces que le hice y que le hicieron sufrir.

 _ **_Ikki _**_

(Narrado desde su punto de vista)

Todo me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Todos esos sentimientos que había intentado olvidar por la forma más cobarde que alguna vez llegué a conocer. He hecho sufrir a mi hermano, demasiado…es más, yo maté a mi hermano, no una, sino tres veces.

La primera cuando aparecí en el torneo galáctico. La segunda, cuando lo deje morir a causa de demostrar su afecto hacia mí. La tercera, en el inframundo, cuando me pidió que lo hiciera.

Los recuerdos de todos (yo incluido) se distorsionaron en cada una de las veces en que Shun murió.

Ahora, queda poco tiempo para poder salvar el alma de mi hermano.

 _ **_Saori_**_

(Narrado desde su punto de vista)

Nunca creí que mi mundo podría desmoronarse en tan pocos segundos. Con el solo recuerdo de esas tres veces, todo dejó de verse bello, todo se volvió sombrío y triste.

La primera vez, lo maté cuando fuimos a esconder el casco dorado, solo con un simple empujón cuando estaba desprevenido en la terraza.

La segunda, en la casa de Picis, él no estaba muerto, pero con el deseo en mi cosmos lo hice, lo maté.

La tercera vez fue en el inframundo, lo matamos Shaka y yo.

" _La primera, la segunda y la tercera, fueron el castigo por dejar que él fuera un caballero de Athena."_ Escuché decir a mi padre.

Jamás quise hacerlo, fueron momentos en los que mi mente y alma no estaban junto a mi cuerpo.

 _ **_Shun_**_

(Narrado desde su punto de vista)

La verdad, es que es un golpe bastante duro el saber que has muerto sesenta y seis veces. Y que te han matado tus amigos. Pero, bueno, lo pasado, pasado.

Sé muy bien porque ha pasado todo eso, es porque alcancé a escuchar el último consejo de mi madre. Ese consejo que, aunque fue dirigido hacia mí antes de que pudiera recordar, nunca se borró.

" _Los dioses a los que tarde o temprano servirás, están muertos, son simples recuerdos de lo que fueron."_ Eso lo dijo la noche antes de morir.

Y yo lo dije. Lo dije ante Zeus, y por lo visto era cierto, y les afectó mucho darse cuenta de su realidad.

-¡Cierra esa boca llena de mentiras!-

¡Qué linda sorpresa! Zeus se ha aparecido frente a mí con esa cara de desquiciado que ahora le caracteriza.

-¿No es cierto acaso? Sí lo es. Además, lo que te ha dolido es: que al morir y recordar la agonía, te has dado cuente de lo que son, de que son humanos que erran en un sueño pos-mortem.-

-¡Dije que cerraras la boca!-

-Solo quiero que me digas lo que soy en realidad para los dioses.-

Zeus se dejó caer de rodillas y soltó lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

-Cuando eras un bebé, las Moiras predijeron que serías una amenaza. Así decidimos que tu alma sería guardada por siempre en el Olimpo. Tu verdadero cuerpo murió hace muchos años, trece para ser exactos. Sin embargo, el que siempre acompañaba a tu madre, desvío el curso del viaje de tu alma, lo condujo hasta el cuerpo de su pobre hijo que nació sin vida. Poco después tu madre murió, pero fue de sorpresa.-

-¿Sigo siendo una amenaza?-

-Sí, ya has cumplido con la profecía que se dictó primero, volviste una prioridad tu destrucción, causando la ruptura y la locura en el Olimpo y todo el imperio de los dioses. Ahora, habiendo sido más fuerte que nosotros, tu alma fue liberada del hilo de las Moiras…-

-Y las reencarnaciones de los dioses…Ya no existirán.- me aventuré a terminar.

-Sí, el Olimpo es un lugar para las almas de los que alguna vez fuimos ligeramente superiores. Y ahí nos quedaremos.-

-Debo alegrarme, supongo.-

-Haz lo que quieras. Tú sigues siendo un fantasma.-

Se esfumó. Era cierto, yo seguía estando muerto y eso no cambiaría…Por lo que sé, mi recompensa es que, me quedan sesenta y seis años de vida.

Sonreí triunfante y me decidí a buscar a Kalet…alto, la cadena sigue en mi muñeca.

 _ **_Jabu_**_

(Narrado desde su punto de vista)

Así que, ya ha llegado la hora.

La ventaja es que nadie sabrá, ni siquiera el mismo Shun.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ …, …, …, no sé qué decirles…Ni yo me entiendo. Sinceramente no sé qué clase de cosas tengo en la cabeza como para tener este tipo de ideas. En serio, no conozco a nadie de mi edad que tenga este tipo de pensamientos, parecidas sí…¡Pero no así! (Ana/pandora/ rui es un ejemplo) y mis otras amigas…¡Pero no conozca a nadie con este tipo de ideas!

Pero, todas estas ideas vinieron mientras estudiaba matemáticas…(Lo que la matemática provoca)

En fin…¡¿Qué les pareció?! ¡¿Les gusta?!

Dejen sus comentarios ¡¿Siii?!

Gracias por leer!


	15. No hay nada que perdonar

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _Por fin ha acabado, es la última vez que escucharás mi voz desde lo lejos. Nunca más volverás a sentir que la luz quema o que la oscuridad te traga. No volverás a escuchar tu verdad de mi boca ni de mi voz._

 _Pero, pon atención, querido fantasma errante: ¡No eres diferente de lo que somos, eres y serás el pequeño fantasma errante que desafío la cordura de los olímpicos!_

 _Pero, hay incluso más importante que quiero decirte antes de marcharme: Hay alguien que sabe, que comparte tus recuerdos y se ha encargado de interceder en todos y cada uno de los deseos de tus amigos._

 _ **_Shun _**_

Luego de escuchar la despedida de Zeus, el joven se dio a la tarea de tratar de liberarse de la cadena que le ataba. No lo lograba, pero seguía intentándolo.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, esperó a que pasaran de largo para poder seguir con lo que se había propuesto. Sintió como esos pasos se apresuraban y con cierta impaciencia y nerviosismo, casi lograba escuchar el sonar de la tela al rozarse. Seguía esperando a que se alejaran, pero, en vez de eso, los pasos se detuvieron junto a la puerta, acompañados de unos jadeos y sollozos, así como de unas lágrimas que lograban verse por el espacio de entre la puerta y el piso.

Sonrió al saber quién era, sabía que tardaría un rato en decidirse a entrar. Esperó pacientemente a ver como la perilla se movía con indecisión, como se abría la puerta, emitiendo un chirrido por lo añejo de la madera, a ver su rostro oculto por su cabello, a escuchar murmullos inaudibles, a sentir ese abrazo lleno de fuerza y calor.

Tras un largo rato, todo lo que esperaba sucedió. Ikki giró la perilla sin saber si hacerlo o no, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido propio de una vieja y elegante casona de sociedad, llevaba el rostro hacia abajo, dijo cosas que el peliverde no logró entender y luego se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes, que no ha sido tu culpa.- dijo abrazando fuertemente a Ikki.-ya ha pasado, todos estamos bien…Ya no llores más, hermano.-

-Perdóname, Shun…¡Lo siento tanto!-

-Ya, ya…No hay nada que perdonar.-

-Shun…Yo…-

-Ya, no digas nada.-

Permanecieron otro rato abrazados. Después de ese largo rato, Ikki se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y miro a Shun un momento.

-En verdad estás aquí ¿Verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no dudes de ello…No vas a deshacer de mí así como así.-

-Yo…en verdad…lo siento mucho.-

-Ya deja eso. Sé muy bien por qué lo han hecho.-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Sí, Zeus me lo ha dicho todo…Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.-

"Además, no podría vivir sabiendo el destino que te aguardaba al ser el portador de Zeus…no podía Ikki" pensó.

-Pero, eso ya ha acabado. No volveremos a hacerte daño, Shun.-

-Eso lo sé.-

Volvieron a abrazarse.

-¿Sabes? Kalet no es un anciano.- dijo Shun de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-

-Era muy amigo de nuestra madre…Parece que gracias a él estoy aquí.-

 _ **_Hyoga_**_

Con el peso de la culpa o sin él, Hyioga debía encontrar a Shun. Aunque Ikki también hubiese reaccionado, el solo estar en un lugar así era peligroso.

Caminaba, sin embargo no encontraba nada. Cada vez se desesperaba más, no tenía la mente clara y hasta su reflejo empezaba a hacérsele desconocido.

Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba si al recordar Shun esto, lo odiaría o culparía. Eso le haría la vida más fácil, saber que Shun lo odia por hacerle sufrir.

Incluso tenía otra duda sobre ese anterior pensamiento, ¿Shun recordaría aquello? O siquiera sabría cuántas veces y quién lo hizo sufrir.

Ya había recorrido todas las plazas de la zona en donde le tocaba buscar. No podía preguntar en casas, todas estaban cerradas y además desconfiaba de qué clase de personas le abrirían la puerta.

Se detuvo en seco al ver un mapa de la Isla. Se acercó y con cuidado analizó otros lugares en donde podría encontrar a Shun.

-"Palacio"- dijo viendo que, bastante cerca, estaba el Palacio de Antillia, tal vez la nobleza podría dale respuestas.

 _ **_Ikki_**_

Había sido consolado por su hermano. Aunque Shun ya lo había perdonado, Ikki siempre tendría en su conciencia todo el sufrimiento de su pequeño hermano.

Se había enterado de que Kalet, el noble anciano que había estado al pendiente de él y de Shun, no eran tan anciano.

Soltó a Shun de la pared y se dio cuenta de lo lastimada que su hermano tenía la muñeca. Disimuló su culpabilidad, pues Shun (increíblemente) parecía estar muy animado.

Se encontraron con Kalet en el pasillo. El peliazul sonrió al ver que llevaba vendajes y rica comida que (según explicó) eran para Shun.

-Sr. Kalet ¿Podemos hablar con usted de algo?- preguntó el menor.

-Claro, Shun. Señor Ikki, me alegro que haya reaccionado al daño que le estaba haciendo al Joven Shun.-

-Yo también, Kalet. Por cierto ¿Usted era amigo de mi madre?- preguntó Ikki sin ningún tipo de cautela.

-Sí, era un fiel servidor.-

-Era usted el noble más cercano a la corona de Antillia, pero, todo el legado Fester-Luzobec, Fester-Arellano, Luzobec-Anblif y Fester-Castellar desapareció con la guerra ¿Me equivoco?- dijo Shun.

-Parece que han descubierto todo. Ya no tiene caso mentir.-

Se quitó el peluquín y se limpió la cara con un pañuelo. Tenía un cabello color verde oscuro en un corte bastante varonil que le hacía ver incluso más joven, su piel era blanca y no se veía para nada viejo (por lo menos a comparación de cómo se veía antes).

-¿Qué sabe usted de mitología?-

Ikki no entendía esa pregunta, Shun no le había dicho todo, de eso estaba seguro.

-Pues, en general…No sé mucho.-

-Bien.- Shun suspiró evidentemente aliviado.

Shun se dirigió hacia Ikki y le dijo:

-Siento el cosmos de los demás aquí.-

Ikki captó la indirecta, Kalet tenía que irse.

-Kalet ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?-

-No hay problema, Señor Ikki.-

-No es necesario que sigas diciéndome así.-

-Yo he decidido que seguiré sirviendo a los hijos de Liselot.-

El hombre se retiró.

-Hay que buscarlos, puede ser peligroso.- dijo el peliverde.

-Sí, vamos…espera.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?-

Shun se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto. Corrieron fuera del Palacio a buscar a sus amigos.

Mientras buscaban, Ikki se percató de algo extraño. Estaba persiguiendo el cosmos de todos…pero no lograba ubicar el de su hermano, y estaba demasiado cerca como para no sentirlo.

-Shun…¿Por qué no siento tu cosmos?- preguntó preocupado.

-Porque ya estoy muerto…Y me he dado cuenta de ello. Pero no te preocupes, mientras no me asesinen, moriré dentro de sesenta y seis años.-

Por lo menos, lo tendría por un largo rato…No dejaría que nadie le quitara de nuevo a su hermano.

 _ **_Shun_**_

 _(Narrado desde su punto de vista)_

De una cosa estoy seguro, después de esto, nadie recordará nada. O por lo menos eso piensan, sé que yo sí lo haré…al igual que Jabú.

Siempre imaginé que Jabú era algo más que un simple humano.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Ok, me quedó más corto, pero así quedó. Sé que ya aburró con notas tan largas, pero me gusta contarles un poco de cómo me inspiro para escribir. Hoy pasó que….Yo muy necia me fui a arruinarme la infancia con un video de Mickey Mouse, y como mi mente es extraña, hoy me sale un capítulo normal, de revelaciones y todo feliz. Ok, creo que el hecho de estar aquí en el cuarto con un miedo terrible y la música a todo volumen para no escuchar nada extraño no tiene nada que ver con el cap, pero pensando en esto me inspiré…¡Así que sí!_

 _Espero les haya gustado! Dejen opiniones y gracias por leer!_


	16. Adiós graciosa fantasía

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **_Shun _**_

Estaba muerto, y tenía que aceptarlo. Sabía muy bien que luego de que todos estuvieran juntos, todo quedaría olvidado…solamente dos personas en el mundo entero recordarían que él era un fantasma…él mismo y el ángel de la muerte que siempre había estado presente.

Mientras buscaban a sus amigos, Ikki le había preguntado por qué no sentía su cosmos, no tenía caso mentir…A final de cuentas, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que lo olvidaran.

Luego de decirle la verdad a su hermano, siguieron buscando en silencio. Buscaron un buen rato, no había demasiada gente en las calles, era de esperarse, después de todo, el país estaba en guerra...o algo así.

Recordó que las apariencias engañan, que no debía creer en la realidad que le presentaban. Si el mundo te decía que el agua no tenía color, debías pensar que el agua tiene color a agua.

La verdad no estaba siempre en la realidad, muchas veces tu verdad puede ser la fantasía. La guerra podía simplemente ser una terrible e inhumana pantalla para algo peor, o bien, un bello paisaje como el interminable campo de flores en el inframundo.

Se paró en seco, cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar ese bello paisaje que tanto anhelaba ver.

Se sorprendió grata y amargadamente de lo que descubrió. Rió por lo bajo y negó divertido. Maldijo y detestó a los dioses con una sínica sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Una treta muy original, queridos fantasmas.- dijo con tal de desahogar un poco de la amargura que la broma de los olímpicos le había provocado.

Una simple fantasía, eso es la oscura y brillante en arrogancia realidad. La mentira suele ser más que la verdad…Porque la mentira requiere de pensamiento y análisis de perfección, en cambio la realidad es simplemente poner una carta en la mesa.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, logró divisar a lo lejos el cabello rubio y la tez a medio broncear de su amigo.

-¡Hyioga!- llamó a probar suerte.

El rubio se volteó confundido, pareció dudoso sobre la identidad del peliverde, pero terminó por reconocerlo y correr a su encuentro.

Ikki se volteó y sonrió de lado al ver como el ruso se acercaba.

-Lo encontraste.- afirmó dirigiéndose al peliverde.

-Eso parece…-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Hyioga se plantó frente a él y lo miró tristemente, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

-¿Lo has recodado todo, Shun?- preguntó apenado y a punto de llorar.

-Sí, y no culpo a nadie de lo sucedido…No tengo rencor en contra de nadie.- dijo.

-Lo siento mucho…Yo nunca…- apretaba los puños para no echarse a llorar. Shun miró que casi se hacía sangrar con las uñas.

Le tomó la mano y lo hizo dejar de apretarla.

-Todo está bien…Estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo, te lo prometo.-

Hyioga le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Hay que encontrar a los demás, todos los están buscando.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?-preguntó el peliazul.

Shun también tenía esa duda, pero no había preguntado debido a la situación…Pero Ikki no es de los que se andan con rodeos.

 _ **_Hyioga_**_

Ya estaba cansado, estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a Shun o siquiera el Palacio de Antillia. Entonces, una voz juguetona y familiar lo llamó por atrás.

"¡Hyioga!" escuchó la voz inconfundible de Shun. Estaba sonriendo, entonces el rubio creyó que él no recordaba nada. Pero, cuando le preguntó, la respuesta fue que sí, Shun recordaba cada vez que Hyioga y todos los demás lo habían asesinado. Sin embargo, lo llamó sonriendo y lo abrazó y lo perdonó con una voz tranquila y dulce.

Ikki preguntó cómo los habían encontrado, Hyioga respondió que Saori había logrado localizarlos con el cosmos del Fénix.

No pareció darle mucha importancia, pues solo se encogió de hombros diciendo:

-Sigamos buscando.-

Algo le llamó la atención de Hyioga. Cuando habló acerca de como Saori los encontró, Shun soltó una pequeña risa que más parecía cínica y maliciosa que divertida o sorprendida.

Decidió dejar el asunto de lado, podría haber sido solo su imaginación o su paranoia, o incluso la culpa que no había desaparecido por completo.

-Creo que el que está allá es Seiya.- dijo Ikki dirigiéndose más a Shun que a Hyioga.

-Vamos.- dijo el peliverde volviéndose hacia él.

Cuando estaban más cerca, Shun gritó:

-¡Seiya, Seiya!- pero el castaño no parecía reaccionar a su voz.

-¡Seiya, te estamos hablando maldición!- gritó Ikki con su característica delicadeza y cariño.

Seiya se volteó medio asustado, los ojos se le llenaron en lágrimas al ver al peliverde acercarse.

 _ **_Seiya_**_

Por más que quería, no podía perdonarse por haberle hecho tanto daño a su amigo. Llegó un momento en el que no pudo seguir avanzando, se acurrucó en la calle y revivía su pecado a cada segundo, llenado aún más su corazón y su alma de culpa y rabia contra sí y contra los dioses que le había hecho hacerlo.

Entonces, escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, pero no quería responder. De nuevo volvió a escucharlo, pero en un tono más duro con un juramento en voz alta. Se volteó temeroso y no soportó ver a Shun acercase con una sonrisa en dirección a él.

Quiso correr en la dirección contraria, pero verlo feliz lo hipnotizó. Casi esbozó una sonrisa al ver la sonrisa de su amigo.

Se perdió en el blanco de sus dientes y en el dulce sonido de su risa y voz, se perdió tanto que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Shun puso su mano en su hombro.

-¡Seiya!- llamó el peliverde.

El castaño se percató de que Hyioga e Ikki también estaban ahí. Se preguntaba si Hyioga había podido superar su culpa, pero, al fin y al cabo no importaba porque Seiya no podía.

-No llores, no tengo nada que reclamarte, Seiya.-

Las palabras de Shun lograron despertar al castaño del trance culpable.

-Pero…Yo no…- no sabía que decir. No sabía si disculpase o salir huyendo.

Sus reflejos actuaron sobre su razón e intentó levantarse y correr lejos. Per Shun lo detuvo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No pasa nada, por favor…No te vayas.- dijo casi llorando.

Tal vez no pudiera perdonarse, pero, no podía hacer sufrir más a Shun. Tendría que tragarse todo su dolor, para que Shun no sintiera más.

-No me voy, Shun, lo siento.- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Seiya.-

-¿Sabes dónde está Shiryu?- preguntó Ikki.

-No…- respondió levantándose.

-Hay que buscarlo y después irnos.- dijo Shun.

-¿Dejarás a Kalet a cargo?- preguntó el peliazul.

Seiya no comprendía muy bien, es más, no comprendía nada, pero parecía que Shun contenía un par de carcajadas.

-Hay que seguir buscando.- reafirmó el peliverde.

Seiya, Hyioga e Ikki solo asintieron y siguieron buscando al único que faltaba.

 _ **_Shiryu_**_

Shiryu sí se había dado cuenta de la cruel realidad, o parte de ella. Ya se había imaginado que Shun había muerto más de una vez, que ellos habían tenido algo que ver y que los dioses tenían la culpa.

Se había resignado, la culpa nunca lo dejaría en paz. La voz de aquellos a quienes debía había desaparecido por completo de su mente. Pero, aún quedaba su propia voz que le recordaría cada segundo de cada día de su vida lo que había hecho, y esa no iba a desaparecer ni siquiera con la muerte misma.

Caminaba buscando el cosmos de Shun, aunque sabía que no podía sentirlo, que no existía en la realidad ni en la fantasía.

-¡Shiryu!- escuchó que le llamaban.

Se volvió y sonrió al ver al peliverde acercarse junto a los demás. Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía caso recodar que Shun estaba muerto, la culpa lo carcomería por dentro hasta matarlo, pero Shun estaba con él.

-¿Estás bien, Shun?- preguntó al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Sí, ¿y tú?- preguntó.

-Bien. Escucha, quiero saber si tú…-

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero no pasa nada, estamos todos juntos y eso es lo que importa ¿no?-

No se sorprendía, Shun no era capaz de odiar, mucho menos los odiaría a ellos que han vivido tanto con él.

-Sí, pero igual déjame disculparme. Lo siento mucho.- dijo apenado.

-No hay cuidado, no te culpo del pasado, amigo.-

Todos sonrieron y se dieron a la tarea de regresar al avión para irse de Antillia. Esta vez Shiryu encabezaba al grupo, pues él sí recordaba en dónde había dicho Saori que regresaran.

 _ **_Athena_**_

Haber dejado el cuerpo de Saori Kido había sido una orden de Zeus. Ahora comprendía bien, no más humanos que se convertirían en dioses y portarían sus almas. Los dioses se quedarían en el olimpo, como lo que eran, almas errantes.

Ella lo sabía, era la diosa de la sabiduría, pero el que un pequeño e insignificante humano lo supiera y lo revelara con tal descaro, la enfureció y la cegó de la justicia.

Pero, ahora por fin descansaría de los humanos y sus diferentes facetas que obstruían su verdadero poder.

 _ **_Shun_**_

Cuando llegaron, Saori les informó que ya no era más Athena, el alma de la diosa la había dejado para siempre.

El peliverde sonrió ante el aviso. Después de que la pelilila también pidiera perdón, se dirigían de nuevo a Japón.

-Adiós, graciosa fantasía.- dijo.

Vio como poco a poco, cuidad se ocultaba entre las tinieblas. Como la isla se hundía en el mar y desaparecía.

Después de todo, la isla de Antillia, había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Los españoles la perdieron en un terremoto marino, que se tragó la isla y todo lo que había…La perdieron hace doce años, justo un año después del nacimiento del último heredero de la corona.

-Adiós, dulce verdad.- dijo mirando la niebla que empezaba a cubrir el ambiente, que empezaba a robar y reemplazar los recuerdos de todos. –Hola, Azrael.- dijo viendo a quien controlaba la niebla desde el fondo de un sueño.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Notas:**_ _Pues este capítulo tiene como inspiración…No sé muy bien si son las creepypastas o que estoy enferma o que quede traumada con la macarena y una banda muy peculiar…¡Más un maestro disfrazado del niño de UP! Así que la paranoia y la risa y el llanto tienen un buen efecto en mi a la hora de escribir._

 _Espero les guste, dejen sus comentario Plisssss y gracias por leer!_


	17. No me puedes ganar

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **_Shun_**_

 _(Narrado desde su punto de vista)_

 _La niebla comenzó a hacer su trabajo, todo quedaría olvidado para siempre, nadie recordaría nada y esos recuerdos se quedarían enterrados en lo más profundo de a lo que algunos, como yo, llamamos abismo._

 _Hace no tanto tiempo como quisiera, visité el inframundo, después de esto, me enteré que no es el primer lugar al que van los muertos, pero esa es otra historia. Lo que en este momento importa es, quién fue el intermediario entre los humanos y los dioses._

 _No me sorprendí al saberlo, siempre me imaginé que algo raro pasaba con él. Desde que lo vi sentado en el fondo de la habitación cuando Zeus intentó poseer a mi hermano._

 _Ahora sé muy bien que también fue él quien me mostró el futuro que le esperaba a Ikki al ser la reencarnación de Zeus._

" _No debes dejar que tu hermano cumpla ese destino, porque entonces, todo cuanto tengo planeado para ti no podrá ser ejecutado, porque sin su alma en libertad, tu morirás antes de siquiera tocar una armadura."_

 _Eso me dijo, yo aún era un niño pequeño que no entendía mucho de lo que me decía. Hasta que un día, vi con mis propios ojos la muerte de mi hermano, este se desvanecía en una luz cegadora, soltando juramentos en contra Athena y sus caballeros, juraba venganza._

 _También recordé aquello que mi madre susurro poco antes de su muerte, que los dioses son simples almas que no encontraron y nunca encontrarán la paz en ninguna parte._

 _Vi a Zeus, y sin pensar antes, le dije eso. Cuando niño, no pude comprender en lo que me había metido, ahora que ya ha pasado y lo viví, sé que lo enfurecí y con él al olimpo y los demás dioses._

 _Me quedé dormido, quería verlo y agradecerle por sus "buenas atenciones", quería ver al ángel de la muerte que había velado mi sufrimiento y planeado mi caída._

 _En ese sueño, estaba en el vacío, un gran espacio completamente blanco. Yo estaba vestido con aquella túnica que tanto detesto, de ese color negro y con el cabello negro._

 _Decidí que le daría importancia a eso después, entonces lo vi, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, vestido con una toga larga y una capa, ambas de color azul._

 _-¿No te parece irónico el color de tu vestimenta?-_

 _-Has vencido, niño. Te has burlado de los Olímpicos y de mí.-_

 _-No me hables en ese tono tan espeluznante, somos amigos…Por lo menos yo, sigo pensando eso.-_

 _-Veo que no me guardas rencor. Así que sí, somos amigos.-_

 _-Ahora ¿No te parece cínico vestirte de azul, Jabu?-_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

 _-El azul es el color de la inmortalidad, representante de Cronos, el señor del tiempo y de Zeus.-_

 _-¿De verdad?-_

 _-Según la cultura de la antigua Grecia. Aunque, bueno, Azrael es judío.-_

 _-Me parece que es más el color de la justicia.-_

 _-¿Crees justo el dejarme morir sesenta y seis veces?-_

 _-Yo nunca dije que yo fuera justo.-_

 _-En cualquier caso, el azul en ti resulta cínico.-_

 _-Y que el alma más pura del planeta sea Hades también.-_

 _-¿Por qué le han dicho a Seiya que Hades era quien le hablaba?-_

 _-No lo sé. Hasta donde tengo entendido, era Thanatos…Pero, de alguna forma han querido mentirle.-_

 _-¿Con qué propósito?-_

 _-No lo sé. Yo también fui solo una marioneta después de tu desafío al Olimpo.-_

 _-Dijiste que tenías planeado algo para mí. Estoy seguro de que has podido ejecutarlo a la perfección.-_

 _-Te equivocas. Mi plan siempre implica la muerte definitiva, las almas son mi trofeo, llevo la muerte, y tú no has muerto.-_

 _-¿Entonces siempre quisiste matarme?-_

 _-Sí, me pareció divertido jugar con el contenedor del dios del inframundo.-_

 _-Tienes una mala definición de "juego" ¿verdad?-_

 _Jabu bufó y luego rió. Sé que nos necesitamos el uno al otro, pero no como Jabu y Shun, sino como Hades y Azrael._

 _-Creo que sí. Por cierto, se supone que tú también vas a olvidar todo al despertar de este sueño. Así que aprovecha, Shun, no vas a recordar la muerte ni este sueño, serás el simple fantasma que ignora a la muerte, serás uno más…Uno más que en realidad no es uno más.-_

 _-Ya veo…Creo que es lo justo ¿No?-_

 _¿Justicia? Creo que ya no creo en eso. He visto y vivido demasiado como para creer que existe la justicia y la injusticia. Solo existen ideales y enemigos. Jabu tiene sus ideales de hacerme olvidar, eso es justicia para él, pero para mí no._

 _-Me alegra que lo entiendas.-_

 _-Una duda ¿Tú sabías que Zeus planeaba encerrar mi alma en el Olimpo?-_

 _-No, ya le te lo dije, fui una simple marioneta que obedecía órdenes.-_

 _-¿Tampoco sabía nada acerca de la ilusión de la Isla?-_

 _-Nada, creí que si existía.-_

 _-¿Siempre fuiste consciente de que eras Azrael?-_

 _-No, actuaba como intermediario, pero no lo recordaba. Estuve consciente de ello hasta que tú también lo descubriste.-_

 _-Y…¿También guiabas a otras almas a la muerte?-_

 _-Te falta mucho por aprender. No solo soy yo, cada quién tiene un ángel que tarde o temprano lo llevará a la muerte. Algunos se materializan como yo, otros no, otros solo por un tiempo. Te daré los ejemplos de tus amigos, para que me comprendas mejor. El de tu hermano es Pandora, ella se encargará de llamarlo a su muerte. El de Hyioga es Isaac, su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento. El de Shiryu es su maestro, Dhoko, es de los pocos que se involucran tanto con sus "ahijados". El de Seiya es ese chico que fue amigo de su antigua reencarnación, Alone.-_

 _-¿Y tú eres el mío?-_

 _-Pues sí. El día de tu muerte definitiva escucharás mi voz desde lo lejos, y lo último que verás será mi rostro y mi mano despidiéndose de ti.-_

 _-Eso suena muy alentador. Pero, no tengo intención de morir pronto.-_

 _-Te ha cambiado la mirada, en verdad eres el dios del inframundo. Pero, aun siendo así, eso no lo decides tú.-_

 _-¿A no? ¿Quién entonces?-_

 _-¡Pero qué sonrisa más llena de picardía y malicia! Pero, no, no lo decides tú. Lo decido yo, porque tu vida está en mis manos.-_

 _-¿No es acaso MI vida?-_

 _-Tómalo de esta manera: "Tu vida es tuya, pero tienes una vida en otras manos"…Esas manos son las mías.-_

 _-¿En otras manos?-_

 _-Así es…La vida de un humano depende de su ángel, cuando yo quiera puedo decir tu nombre utilizando mis poderes y tú morirás…Quieras o no.-_

 _-¿No se supone que somos amigos?-_

 _-Eres inocente…Los ángeles no pueden tener amigos.-_

 _-¿Por qué no?-_

 _-Mira al caballero de Libra…Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por la vida de su discípulo, aún estaría con vida.-_

 _-Supongo que igual es Isaac.-_

 _-Sí, también Aioros…Si hubiera dejado que la Moiras dirigieran el destino de la joven Athena, aún estaría vivo…Pero, decidió no verla sufrir y esperar para llamarla desde el más allá.-_

 _-Y dime ¿Ellos están de acuerdo con todo esto?-_

 _-¿Ellos?-_

 _-Ya sabes, todas esas personas a las que les arrebatas sus seres queridos y todo lo que pudieron haber vivido con ellos.-_

 _¿A caso importa?-_

 _-Haces un mal trabajo, querido ángel…No te has dado cuenta de todo lo que hago ¿Verdad? y si es así, ninguno de ustedes, "guardianes" deben saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacen y piensan las personas a quienes cuidan.-_

 _-¿Pero qué dices?-_

 _-Adiós, querido ángel.-_

 _-¿Querido?-_

 _-Es una forma de darle énfasis a tu nombre.-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-Creo que ya es hora de despertar. Así que, nos veremos, Azrael.-_

 _-No, te verás con Jabu.-_

 _Solo me reí por lo bajo, Azrael no sabe nada…En verdad, él hace un muy mal trabajo. Bueno, su primer error fue querer jugar con el dios del inframundo, porque eso soy. ya no me da miedo admitirlo ni me interesa negarme, Soy Hades, dios del Inframundo y guardían de la muerte._

 _ **_Ikki_**_

Llegaron a la mansión, no recordaba muy bien el viaje "familiar" que habían hecho. Pero, bueno, todos estaban contentos. Lo único que le preocupó, fue que en un principio, Shun no despertaba, pero solo estaba dormido profundamente…Después de que Seiya le gritara en el oído se despertó.

Llegaron y todo normal. Lo único es eso, no recordaba el dichoso viaje familiar. Bueno, según todos, había pasado la mayoría del viaje metido en quién sabe dónde, haciendo quién sabe qué cosa.

El mismo día que llegaron, algo le llamó la atención. Shun se acercó a Jabu y después este soltó una maldición en otro idioma.

 _ **_Shun_**_

Se acercó a Jabu con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Hola, querido ángel…No me puedes ganar, Azrael.-

Al fin y al cabo, Jabu solo pudo maldecir en el idioma de Azrael. Si no hubiera recordado lo que dijo Zeus en aquel entonces no hubiera podido ganarle.

Pero, le dan lástima sus amigos, tanto ellos como Saori, A todos les han borrado la memoria en más de una ocasión.

 _ **Notas: Modifiqué el cap. porque no logré concretar la idea que les había comentado, así que haremos un final más cerrado, que no es este.**_ _¿Les gustó? ¿Tienen preguntas? si es así, por favor déjenlas en los comentarios para poder aclararlas por completo en el último capítulo!_

 _Gracias por leer!_


	18. Fin

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**_

 _Hace mucho tiempo, durante una noche estrellada, pero al mismo tiempo oscura y penumbrosa, se cumplía una profecía que hace aún más tiempo temíamos que se cumpliese._

 _El pequeño que tenía ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo y el cabello castaño claro, estaba a punto de nacer. Ese niño que apenas conocía por vez primera el mundo, era la perdición de todo cuanto conocíamos nosotros los dioses._

 _Se nos hacía imposible e indignante que las pocas palabras de un infante tuviesen el poder para acabar con nosotros. Pero pasó._

 _Una noche, intenté desesperado evitar la profecía. Maté al niño que tenía menos de una semana de nacido, y pretendía llevarme su alma al Olimpo, para sellarla y que jamás pudiera levantar una mano en contra de nuestra raza._

 _Pero, su madre resultó ser más astuta que yo. Ella, junto con un hombre de más o menos su misma edad, evitaron que me llevase el alma del pequeño; y la transfirieron al cuerpo del hijo muerto del hombre._

 _Un cuerpo, con el cabello verde y los ojos de un bello color esmeralda y piel pálida cual porcelana._

 _Durante algunos meses no pude acercarme al niño, hasta que su madre murió y el hombre regresó al país del que provenía._

 _Me pareció curioso al ver que no todo es controlado por nosotros los dioses, porque esa Isla donde la madre de nuestro destructor provenía, despareció poco después de la llegada del niño a Japón._

 _En fin, el pequeño creció junto al que era su hermano hasta llegar a una edad con un nivel parcial de raciocinio. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió que podía adueñarme del cuerpo de hermano. Estaba seguro de que sería un fuerte guerrero que podía llevarme a la victoria en cualquier batalla. Además de que podría matar al niño con más facilidad._

 _Pero, ese pequeño, aun sin tener la edad para recordar, recordaba las palabras que su madre dedicó antes de morir._

" _Los dioses eran humanos, humanos que murieron y nunca encontraron la paz…son simples fantasmas" o algo así, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien._

 _La noche en que quise adueñarme del cuerpo del niño llamado Ikki, su pequeño hermano repitió las atrevidas pero acertadas palabras de quien le defendió alguna vez._

 _Con furia le mire y le hice quién sabe cuántas preguntas que al final no sirvieron de nada más que para aumentar la ira del Olimpo._

 _No sé demasiado sobre la figura vestida de azul que estaba al fondo de la habitación aquella noche. Más tarde me enteré de la existencia de Azrael, bueno, uno de tantos. Esa fue una prueba más que de que los dioses no somos más que una vil estafa, y que el ser el jefe de ellos, no siempre me dicen todo. Digo esto porque Hades, personaje del que se habla más adelante, sabía muy bien de la existencia de estos ángeles de la muerte, hasta tratos y acuerdos hacía con ellos._

 _Azrael era Jabu, el chico de la constelación de unicornio, quien se supone debía ser el más unido al pequeño Shun._

 _El chico se convirtió en el caballero de Andrómeda, aún en contra de lo que quisimos lograr. Aquellos que mencioné antes, que no queríamos que levantara un solo dedos en contra de los dioses. Pero, este niño y toda su osadía, se levantó en contra de Ares, Poseidón, y con sus palabras, en contra de todo aquel que se hacía llamar dios._

 _Fue aún más curioso, el hecho de que, esta alma que destruiría a los dioses, era el alma más pura sobre la tierra. Esto decía, que era el contenedor del alma de Hades._

 _Muchos de nosotros vimos esto como una gran oportunidad para matarle, pero, entonces, poco antes de iniciar el Gran Eclipse, me di cuenta de las intenciones del chico._

 _Shun de Andrómeda, el alma más pura sobre el mundo, podía ser también el hombre más astuto y al mismo tiempo el más estúpido ¿Por qué lo digo? Simple, dejarse poseer no solo por amor a la desgraciada humanidad, si no por valor a enfrentarse y desafiar a los dioses._

 _Él sabrá desde cuando sabía que era Hades, para nosotros siempre será un misterio. Pero, lo importante es que, dejo ganar a los caballeros de Athena, levantando la espada de Hades en contra del mismo dios._

 _Explicaré esto de una manera que sea fácil de entender:_

 _Cuando Hades posee el cuerpo de un humano, generalmente, acaba con el alma humana con rapidez, reclamando su cuerpo como suyo. Pero, cuando Shun venció al alma de Hades, entonces pudo reclamar su poder como suyo. Se levantó en un drama contra él mismo, necesitando de la ayuda del que me hubiera servido a mí como cuerpo, para poseer por completo el poder del hijo mayor de Cronos._

 _Logró separarse en dos, en Hades y en Shun. Expulsando el alma indefensa de Hades fuera de su cuerpo._

 _Pero, mi hermano, decidido a dar batalla, utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para encerrar a Athena en la vasija. Después de eso, Shun levantó su espada en contra de Pegaso, porque sabía que solo así despertaría el verdadero Cosmos vencedor de la diosa Athena, y que Niké reaccionaría y uniría su poder al de mi hija._

 _Cuidó muy bien de no matar a Pegaso, y aparentar la muerte del dios Hades, pero, los fantasmas no mueren._

 _Luego, el Olimpo exigió justicia, por lo que se llamó a Azrael para que concluyera el juego que había estado realizando con Shun._

 _No sé, cómo ni cuándo ni por qué, pero al parecer la Isla que reapareció, no había reaparecido, solamente era una ilusión creada por alguien que siempre se mantendrá en el anonimato._

 _Nosotros los dioses, siempre quisimos deshacernos del niño, por eso, ocupamos a sus más grandes amigos para asesinarlo. Pero, como se ha dicho antes, somos humanos, o lo fuimos, y los humanos tienen la característica de sucumbir ante la tentación del poder y la dominación. Por eso, acabamos por revivir al chico y darnos placer torturando a sus pecadores amigos._

 _Cada vez que escuchaba hablar a los caballeros de Athena a cerca de la amistad, sentía la ironía al recordar las tantas veces que habían acabado con la vida de su amigo, dejándose llevar por las tentaciones y la ira._

 _Thanatos, mientras hablaba con Seiya en su mente, le dijo que era Hades, cuando sabíamos que Hades estaba en el cuerpo de Shun._

 _Más tarde, pregunté con afán de curiosidad sus intenciones. Seré sincero y diré que me sorprendió un poco su respuesta._

" _Porque yo soy la Muerte, y la muerte se disfraza detrás del sufrimiento. Y, como Alone, el antiguo portador de Hades, era el mejor amigo del pasado Pegaso, me pareció divertido jugar con los sentimientos del joven santo. Así igual no mentía, dado que cada vez que le decía viejo amigo, era recordando la pelea que mantuvimos."_

 _Luego, empecé a necesitar del sufrimiento de Shun, de verlo llorar del miedo y del dolor del engaño. Más tarde me di cuenta de que solo le estaba dando la razón, me comportaba como uno de aquellos dictadores que solo se creen superiores cuando caen aún más bajo que aquello a quienes matan y masacran en busca de poder._

 _Luego, el mundo dejo de importarme, por lo que deje libre a aquel ser que tanto daño me hizo y que tanto daño le hice._

 _Me despedí con sorna y rencor en el corazón, pues su sonrisa cínica y sus aires de victoria me enfermaban aún más la mente._

 _Y hasta aquí es mi historia._

 _ **-…-**_

 _ **No era consciente de todo lo que hacía en aquel entonces, pero, poco a poco me di cuenta de todo cuanto ocurrió. Debo admitir que verlo a claras luces me enfureció y maldije al chico, aún ahora lo maldigo en mis adentros.**_

 _ **Soy un ángel, alguien que guía a las almas para que busquen aquello que se les da. No diré que es justo, porque ni este ni otro mundo es justo.**_

 _ **Mi "ahijado" era el pequeño Shun, quien debió haber muerto a manos de Zeus, pero, el chiquillo se soltó del agarre de la muerte.**_

 _ **Más tarde, el niño atrevido despertó la ira de todo el Olimpo. Aquella noche cuando Zeus intentó apropiarse del cuerpo del futuro santo de Fénix.**_

 _ **Yo estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, disfrutando de lo que creía era mi plan maestro.**_

 _ **¿Cuál plan maestro? Pues simple, Ikki debía ser reclamado por Zeus, debía ser un protector de Athena y desafiarla cuando Zeus lo quisiera. Pero, claro que no soy fanático de que esos que se hacen llamar dioses ganen, así que, los santos debían matarlo. Pero, no cualquier santo, su querido hermano. Zeus se iría gritando maldiciones que yo, más tarde, me encargaría de cumplir. Todo eso, con el simple afán de jugar con el inocente y débil Shun, de jugar con el cuerpo de Hades, de deleitarme con el sufrimiento y los gritos desesperados que reclamarían mi llegada y conmigo la muerte, para disfrutar del paso lento de los años con un intento tras otra de morir y fallas, para finalmente darle una muerte dolorosa y solitaria como la muerte debía ser siempre.**_

 _ **Pero, tuve la sensación de que los ojos verdes llenos se inocencia se fijaban en mí, cuando eso de debía ser posible. Porque los ojos de un humano que no ha visto la muerte, no pueden ver a los ángeles que a esta llevan.**_

 _ **Desde ese día, no estuve seguro de las acciones de Shun, de si sus ojos se posaban en Jabu o en Azrael.**_

 _ **A una edad de más o menos catorce años humanos, fui enteramente consciente de lo que era. Bueno, por lo menos eso creía.**_

 _ **Había estado jugando con la vida de Shun muchas veces. Y me di gusto cuando las batallas empezaron, pude darme gusto a lo grande con sus muertes. Cada una más dolorosa que la otra, cada traición más lastimera que la anterior. Cada una de mis carcajadas más ruidosa y placentera.**_

 _ **Creía que en mis manos estaba su vida, que podría simplemente acabarla cuándo y cómo quisiera. Pero, ese niñato al que maldigo mil veces, estaba al tanto de todo desde quién sabe cuándo.**_

 _ **También creía ser una marioneta de los dioses, pero no, era su marioneta. La marioneta de un humano que convirtió su desgracia en su mejor arma.**_

 _ **Aquella isla fue algo que quizá nunca tenga explicación, a menos claro, que solo el mismo Shun la tenga.**_

 _ **Al final fui vencido por aquel humano que era un fantasma. Jugué con las tinieblas y estas me dejaron ciego ante la realidad.**_

 _ **¿Cuál es esa realidad? Es que no puedo jugar con quien vio la muerte incluso antes de nacer. Que en realidad no existo, porque ese chico, no necesita un ángel que lo guie, porque el inframundo es su reino, ese reino del que salió muchas veces y que entró con descaro y aires de grandeza.**_

 _ **Su sentido de la justicia es el más correcto que jamás vi. "La justicia no existe" es lo mejor que describe lo que llamamos así, justicia.**_

 _ **Y, esta, corta y confusa historia, es la mía. La del ángel sin trabajo ni existencia.**_

 _ **-…-**_

Debo admitir, que fue divertido.

Muchas gracias Azrael, por tan adictivo y afanado juego. Pero, qué lástima da cuando alguien se cree ganador y pierde. Más aún cuando siempre estuvo perdiendo.

Zeus, con su mundo de furia y resentimiento, ahora cumple con la labor de un fantasma errante junto con todo el Olimpo. Ahora simplemente ya no son nada.

Es curioso ver como el mundo no es diferente al inframundo. Una fosa llena de almas que se pudren día con día. Almas inocentes que pagan lo que no han hecho. La esperanza como algo presente pero perdido. Gemidos suplicantes de clemencia que son simplemente ignorados con descaro e indiferencia.

Una eternidad no basta para enumerar mis razones para eliminar el sentido de la justicia de mí.

Soy el humano que murió antes de nacer. Pero que nació. El fantasma que se apoderó del cuerpo infantil de un humano. El fantasma que encendió la ira de los Olímpicos. El fantasma que regresó mil veces del inframundo por el simple placer que ahora siento.

Placer de haber ganado cada ronda de ese inútil juego.

Hades podrá ser un fantasma, al igual que yo. Pero, ya desafié al Olimpo, ahora no hay nada que me detenga. Soy libre de ser humano, dios y fantasma.

En cuanto a mis hermanos y Saori, la vida les sonríe por ahora. No recuerdan nada de lo que pasó en la última partida.

Pero, tampoco recuerdan las demás.

¿a qué me refiero? Me refiero a las otras partidas. A las batallas entre Zeus y yo. Entre Azrael y yo. Entre Zeus y Azrael.

Pero, ni siquiera ellos, quienes generalmente las causaban, lo recuerdan.

Y así, mortales, fue cómo el fantasma que es dios y fue algún vez humano, ganó.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
